My Life, Miserable
by S0CRAZ3DXD
Summary: Since Kushina left Naruto was always abused by Minato. You never would of known that by Naruto always smiling. Kyuubi, Naruto’s older brother, only found out when he played a prank. Now Naruto has two more problems, killings that are going around Konoha
1. The Truth

****

I Did It For You…

Chapter One

Months before

Silently the door to his little brother's room door creped open. The older twin snuck into his room and saw a lumpy bulge under the bed sheets.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi said. "are you awake?" Deeply he hoped the younger twin wouldn't reply to his question.

Kyuubi stood over Naruto as he slept innocently in his sleep, before he took the cup of cold water and ice from behind his back. He giggled to himself before he poured the glass of water and watched as his brother flipped in his covers wildly, yelling he was drowning and someone to save him, before he fell out of his bed landing on his head.

"What the hell Kyuu!" Naruto yelled, rubbing the soon-to-be there lump on the back of his head.

Suddenly Kyuubi's laughing stopped. He lost lust in the trick. Something made him frightened at first but then it was fuelled with anger.

"Kyuu! I know you hear me!" Naruto yelled again, picking himself up from the floor.

"Did Dad do that to you?" asked Kyuubi.

"Do-." stopped Naruto. He knew actually what he was talking about now. He grabbed the wet bed sheet and wrapped it around his torso. "It's nothing to worry about it."

"Naruto, you need to tell me these things." Kyuubi said grabbing the bed sheet, pulling Naruto to him. He only got the bed sheet off his body for an inch before Naruto snatched it away from him.

"I said it's fine! It's my fault anyways. I broke the plate at dinner last night. I deserved it." Naruto nonchalantly assured.

Of course Kyuubi wasn't going to take this. He had no idea why Dad treated Naruto differently from himself. Since he could remember, Naruto always got treated more badly than him. He would always get the better finer things and Naruto would get the scraps. BUT! To think that father would go this low to whip his own son, it's…it's unbelievable. It's disgusting.

As Naruto walked up to the door, Minato run into the room, slamming the door on Naruto. Naruto stumbled back into the arms of Kyuubi.

"What's going on in here!" questioned Minato, who looked actually look his two sons, except older.

"Nothing." Naruto replied, quickly recovering and brushing passed Minato.

Kyuubi noticed Naruto had a slight lump in his leg, but Naruto didn't cry, yell or anything. Has Naruto gotten so used to the plain inflicted by father, that he doesn't feel it anymore? Why hasn't Minato been noticing this has been happening behind his back. All along, Naruto has been whipped and proberly worse, while on the outings he goes on with him even he shows his brilliant smile. You never would be able tell he was in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Minato asked, still confused.

Kyuubi just stared at him in disgust.

"What the hell have you been doing to Naruto?" Kyuubi hissed.

"What are-."

"DON'T LIE!" The tears stung his eyes. "I saw the marks on his back! YOU WHIPPED HIM!"

Shocked flashed across his face. "You're talking about me lying…I would never do that to him! He's my own son! Why would I whip my son!"

"Why…why! Why do you do that to him! What has he done to deserve that!"

"Why…" asked Minato. "Why you ask? HE WAS BORN! That's why…he was born."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you once think that you and Naruto looked different. Like why are you a red head and Naruto is blond."

Kyuubi stood silent. He has been thinking that. As the many times Naruto and him have been hogging the mirror, he has noticed how different they have looked.

"Naruto is your half brother." Minato said pulling Kyuubi out his train of thought.

"What?"

"He's your half brother. I ch-. I cheated on Kushina when she was pregnant with you. I got another woman pregnant who had Naruto the same time she had you. It was the biggest regret of my life, because I lost Kushina."

"So you decided to blame it on Naruto! All your faults! YOU BLAME IT ON HIM!" Fuelled by anger, Kyuubi grabbed Minato by his shirt, his hand balled into a fist, and raised up, ready to punch him in the face till he heard someone shout his name.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing!" Naruto shouted coming back into the room, a toothbrush in the corner of his mouth.

Kyuubi dropped Minato and swiftly moved past Naruto and to his own room.

Minato keep his eyes back Naruto as he walked after his son.

****

At Konoha High School

Naruto ran from his locker as the people dispersed from the hallways. He couldn't help but curse himself, because once again he stayed at his locker too long and he's gonna be late for his class. Quickly he ran from wing 1 to wing 6 hoping he could make for his poor of an excuse of a teacher could make it to the class. Even though the teacher himself was always late to make it to the class himself.

He made it to the edge of the door when someone stepped in front of him, and collided into him.

"Ah, that hurts." Naruto said to himself. He collected his stuff before he got up and reached out to the other person.

"Sorry about that. Didn't-."

"Watch were you're going next time." The person said in a mean way.

Naruto couldn't help but feel his eyebrow twitch. After he just said he was sorry, the guy says that!

"Well if you weren't in my way I wouldn't need to watch were I was going!" Naruto replied.

The guy got up from the floor after he gathered the things that fell out of his backpack. He looked at Naruto very angrily. His black spiked hair was out of place and now the school's white dress shirt was wrinkled along with his black school jacket, and tie.

The only looked at Naruto, staring into sky blue eyes, then for some reason he laughed. "You're not even worth my time." He turned around and left into the class, taking a seat in the far back of the room.

Naruto walked into the room a second later than him and decided to sit with Sakura, Kiba, and Gaara, who were having their own conversation in the far back of the room.

"Yo, Naruto." Kiba said, noticing him first.

He didn't hear Kiba, while he was walking over to them. He was glancing at the new guy. You'd had to admit, he was hot. The dark blue eyes, white fair skin. It's like he's albino, but when Naruto bumped into him. It defiantly didn't feel like he was weak. It felt like he had muscles, but they don't show through the jacket.

As if he knew someone was looking at him, they guy looked up and saw Naruto staring at him. He looked at Naruto then snapped his gaze away.

"You dick." Naruto muttered.

"All I wanted to say was hey. You don't have to be so mean about it." said Kiba.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about that guy sitting in the back. Who does he think he is anyways?" Naruto asked laying his back bag beside the chair and taking a seat beside Sakura.

"He thinks he is Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara quietly replied. "He's the transfer student Kakashi was talking about."

"Kakashi got worked up over some kid like this. He's nothing special." Naruto growled, looking back at Sasuke.

"Incase you weren't listening. The Uchiha's have a lot of familiarity in business. His older brother owns a lot of hospitals and blood banks." Sakura explained.

"Even so they could become Mayor of Konoha or higher." Gaara added.

"So he's that powerful?" Naruto asked.

"More than powerful, invisible." Kiba replied.

Class soon started with Kakashi coming into the room an hour late. He took a seat behind the desk, and slipped out a newspaper, which all the class knew that it wasn't just a newspaper. Proberly was reading the new issue of that perverted book he's always reading.

"What the-." Sakura punched Naruto on his shoulder."Why are you so late Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked instead.

"Well…you see…I was on my way here and I saw a old lady, a veryyy old lady who was carrying twelve grocery bags. I tried to get here sooner, but-."

"SAVE IT!" The classed yelled.

"It's the truth." Kakashi pressed on. "Anyways since I was late, I want a class report on excuses on being late to things. Make them good."

"What! So you can use them on us!" Kiba asked.

"Well, that's idea." Kakashi innocently smiled.

All the class members sighed, turned back to each, and continued their chats.

****

Lunch Time

"Damn that Kakashi. Making us do a essay. Even though he's an hour late!" Naruto said before he gulped down his chocolate milk.

"Ya don't actually have to do it." Kiba said.

"I know that." Naruto replied, not obviously knowing that. In front of him stood a paper of twenty of best excuses. He took the paper, crumbled it up, then sat it on his plate.

Lunch was going well till the whole cafeteria quieted. Naruto looked about the room wondering what had happened. He noticed that all the girls were staying Sasuke and all the boys looked at Sasuke with anger and jealousy.

"Why in the hell are you all staring at him!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto." hissed Ino and Sakura.

"Man how the hell does a new guy like that get all the girls liking him in just one day." Kiba asked, biting deeply into his apple.

"Maybe it's because he's cool…" Gaara simply replied.

"The hell he is…" Kiba and Naruto both said.

"I can tell this guy is gonna be an obstacle in my journey to Sakura's heart."

"Dude, are you still stuck on her. You are never going to get Sakura to go on a date with you."

"You might as well give it up." Gaara added.

"Wow, what friends you are. Especially you Kiba I thought you had my back!" Naruto asked punching Kiba in the shoulder. Kiba only laughed.

****

End of school

Naruto walked out the doors of the school and waited for his senior of an older brother to come out the school and drive them home.

"Damn what's taking him so long." Naruto asked checking his watch ten minutes after school ended.

He decided to keep himself busy by kicking rocks.

"Oh noo! Two people stand in front of Naruto." He says imitating an announcer at a soccer game. "Naruto looks at his two opponents trying to decided what path he will take. If he takes either path there's a chance that the rivalry team will take the ball. The only way how Naruto can get out of this is unless he goes straight forward, but as you can see folks he cant do that either." Naruto walks away from the rock. "What does he think he's doing! He walking away from the ball. Has he decided to give it to the other team? Wait! Is he doing what I think he's doing! HE IS FOLKS!" Naruto runs up to the rock and kicks it. "HE SCORES AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!"

"He misses." Someone says.

He looks up to see Sasuke has the rock Naruto just kicked in his hand.

"Hmp, you again. What do you want?" Naruto asked walking over to his back bag and throwing it over his shoulders.

"I didn't want anything until I saw you talking to yourself." Sasuke replied dropping the pebble.

"I WASN'T talking to myself." He hissed back him.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied walking away.

"You…you dickhead." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke just waved him off.

"Wow, my little otouto has such a potty mouth. We might need to wash that mouth out."

"Why in the hell are you so late!"

"I had to get some digits." Kyuubi said taking the ten slits of papers with girls numbers on it, including Sakura's.

"YOU GOT SAKURA'S NUMBER! GIVE IT TO ME!" Naruto demanded as he tried grabbing for it. Kyuubi held the paper over his head as high as he could.

"Get on your knees." Kyuubi demanded.

"You cant be serious…" asked Naruto.

"I am. Now your knees."

Still think they he cant be serious, Kyuubi nodded to the ground. He took a sigh, gathered all his pride and took a knee to the ground.

"Both knees." Kyuubi told him.

"No fucking way."

"Hmm. I really don't need Sakura's number. I got Ino's instead. Well, I just rip it up."

"WAIT! I'll do it."

It took all of Naruto's will to keep his pride from going on overload before he was on his knees.

"Good boy." Kyuubi said patting Naruto on his spiky hair then setting on the on his head.

"You ass, lets just get home." Naruto demanded taking the paper off his head.

Naruto started for the red charger Kyuubi had gotten for his eighteenth birthday when he stopped. He turned to see his brother still standing there.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Kyuubi asked.

He sighed. "Not this again?"

"Naruto he beats you."

"When I do bad things."

"Like when you dropped a dish. A DISH! And you got whipped as a punishment."

"It wasn't just a dish. It was one of Mom's favorite dishes." Naruto replied.

"But still-."

"JUST…just open the door. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." commanded Naruto.

"THEN WHO WILL YOU TALK TO ABOUT IT!"

"NOT YOU!" Naruto replied. "I'm walking home."

"It's too far to walk. Just get in the car, it's unlocked." Kyuubi told him.

He stopped for a second, then he turned to look at Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii."

It's been very long time since Naruto has called him that. Since they were little and Mom left that was the last time Naruto has ever called him that. But why has he decided to call him that now?

"Kyuu-nii, it hurts…" Naruto started.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"It hurts so bad." After he said that Naruto then collapsed.

"Narut-. Narut…" Kyuubi's voice mixed in with the darkness that surrounded Naruto.


	2. Sorry something happened Author's Note

**Sorry Folks! If you left reviews...they're gone. If you added me to your favorite author, then you properly know I deleted they story then put it back on here. If You have me on Author Alert, then you defiantly know.**

**::Reason::**

**I couldnt find the story no matter how much I tried. When I wanted to read reviews, couldnt read it either. 'Said Fanfiction could find the story, soooo. Dont know what happened. So it's back on the site now. Should work. Thank you favorite me, the story, putting me on alert or story alert. Thank you!**


	3. The Truth Part Twoo

Yo cool cats and dogs it's the new chapter.

* * *

**I Did It For You…**

**Chapter Two**

"Thank you. You don't know how much I am thankful."

"It's no problem. Really, so you don't have to pay me back."

Naruto recognized one of the voices. The other seemed like it was Kyuubi, but why was he thanking someone and who? The other voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't think of the name. He tried to remember where he heard the voice, but every time he would try he just would worsen the headache he already had. He reached for his head, and felt a huge lump on his forehead.

"Wha-What the?"

"Don't pressure yourself." the voice said.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes. At first it was blurry and hazy then it slowly cleared.

"Kyuubi, where am I?"

"You're at my house."

Naruto asked, "And who's you're?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." they replied.

Naruto wanted to jumped up, but his body ached. Instead he just asked, "Where am I?"

"Didn't you just ask that question?" Sasuke laid a cold wet towel on Naruto's forehead.

"I MEANT…what happened to me?"

"You collapsed in the school's parking lot." He explained. "You shit head you had me very worried. I thought you were about to die!" Kyuubi slapped Naruto's chest.

"Ouucchh!" Naruto yelped.

"Luckily he was around. You need to thank him." Kyuubi looked back at Naruto who already went back to sleep.

"Uh no. I already got enough thanks from you. Let yourself out when your ready to go." Sasuke said turning for the door of his living room.

"Arent you gonna treat us to some tea and snacks?" Kyuubi asked.

"Um. No. Why?" replied Sasuke, with a puzzled face.

Kyuubi just thought, _Do you ever have guest? _"It's common courtesy!" Kyuubi yelled, very much surprised.

Sitting in Sasuke's large living room, Kyuubi sat on the couch beside Naruto's feet as his little brother still sleeping, unaware that they are about to be served food.

Minutes later Sasuke came in with a tray of hot green tea.

"Are you serious…"

"Very much. I don't have any sweets to serve you." replied Sasuke, setting down the tray and placing out the hot cups.

_Now I see why no one comes to visit. _thought Kyuubi while he grabbed for one of the hot tea cups, but only to snatch his hand back and yelp, "Ahh, shit that stuff is hot! Man, I'm bleeding."

Sasuke then dropped the cup he was holding; it shattered into pieces on the floor as he scooted away in his char.

"You got a-. What's wrong with you?" Kyuubi looked up to Sasuke who was holding his nose as if he was in fear of something he would smell. "What, do I smell?" He smelled his shirt, then smelled the air around him.

"It's not that. Its-. You have to go. I'll take Naruto to the car, you…you wash your-. It smells so delicious. It's AB defiantly." He leaned in closer to Kyuubi, his black eyes wavering.

_Did I just see that? This guy's eyes just turn red then back to black. _"What is _wrong_ with you? What are you sniffing at?"

"Quickly go to the bathroom. Wash your hand." Sasuke advised. He maneuvered himself around Kyuubi and reached for Naruto. In a instant Naruto was slumped over Sasuke's shoulder and was heading for the door. Kyuubi still sat on the couch and watch as his brother was forcefully taking from his resting place and outside.

"Weird guy." Kyuubi said to himself before he got up and started his search for the bathroom.

Naruto was still soundly asleep in his brother's backseat while Sasuke leaned against the car, breathing as if he just had a asthma attack.

"I hope you don't mind. I used one of your towels to wrap my hand." Kyuubi said coming out the door.

"It-its fine. Take care of Naruto just let him rest. Seems, he's been sleep deprived."

"No wonder he went back to sleep. Anyways thank you very everything." Kyuubi opened the door to his charger and sat on the leather seat. "Is that all?"

"That's all." Sasuke replied, already standing on the front of his doorstep.

It was nightfall when Naruto and Kyuubi arrived. At first the drive to Sasuke's house didn't seem so far to Kyuubi, but now riding home from there, it proved to be an hour drive.

The lights were on and you could see Minato's shadow through the curtains as he sat in the living room, watching TV.

Kyuubi decided to take the back door, hoping Minato wouldn't noticed and blame Naruto for making us late to get home.

Successfully he snuck Naruto into his room, pulled back the covers of his bed, and laid Naruto in it, before he sat the covers on top of him. "Night Naruto and rest well." Then he left out the room.

In the middle of the Naruto's window opened, and something entered into the room. At first it stayed and sat on the seal of the window. Watching as the blond tossed and turned in his sleep, wondering what kind of nightmare could he be having. But he really didn't have as much interest as he did on where the scars were coming from.

He flipped the covers off him. Great, the brother took off his shirt, and slipped on his pajamas. He couldn't help but noticed that his pajama pants had cups of ramen dancing around. It was hard to silence the chuckle. After that he flipped Naruto onto his front, looking at the repulsing scars on his back.

"What person did this to you?" His hand reached up to Naruto's forehead and began to enter his mind. He looked at all the time's he was beaten and ran to his brother or mother.

"So your father does this to you?"

He took his wrist to up to his mouth and bit into it. Blood gently flowed out the punctured holes.

"You owe me after this."

Squeezing so some of his healing blood would come out, he took Naruto's face in his other hand and let the blood drip into his mouth. When he could see that all his scars have been healed and disappeared from Naruto's body he decided to test a command on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, wake up."

His eyes immediately opened on command.

"I live to serve you." Naruto said.

"I know. Hmm, now that you're my pet, I wonder what I should do with you?"

"I will fulfill your every command, my Lord."

"Any command? Then I want you to call yourself an idiot."

"I'm an idiot."

"What else?"

"Maybe you should make him your love slave?"

He jumped from Naruto's bed onto the floor. Startled by his older brothers sudden surprise. "What the hell?!"

"I was wondering where you were, and I find you here at a humans house? Something interesting must be going on."

"I was on my way home anyways. There's nothing here you should be concerning yourself about."

"Why don't you tell me anything. You leave me out on all the good details."

The guy was sitting on the window seal again while the older brother stood beside the tree. Suddenly both of them disappeared in a flash.

****

Next Morning.

Naruto woke up, blissfully. His body felt brand new and to his surprise the lump that was on his forehead had disappeared. He couldn't help but think did he have plastic surgery or something? Maybe the scar on his back had disappeared too. No, that scar is permanent. It'll never go away. But is there any harm in checking it?

Naruto flipped the covers off him and rose up to go to the bathroom. Not even the burn mark Minato gave him on his stomach a few years was gone. Slowly he turned, waiting for the first whip scar to show up, but none of them did. They were all gone. He couldn't help but try to feel his back. It felt like scars never existed there.

After more checking around, seeing if the dreadful scars punished upon him had miracle disappeared. As if God had finally answered his prayers the scars were gone and his body was like brand new.

"Thank you master." Naruto was shocked that he even said that. "Where did that come from?"

"Come from what?" Kyuubi said coming into the bathroom, wiping the crust from his eyes, then yawning.

* * *

Regular day nothing happened, somewhat [Exiting Sasuke entry in the bedroom. If you dont call that boring too.] boring chapter. Trust me it'll get interesting. Do you remember the epilouge??


	4. What happened! Where is he!

**Kiionay: Hi Hi! Hellur Hellur! Wassup! l=)**

**Kiio: Ignore her and just read the story... *Slaps Kiionay wid a fan* Shut up! :l**

**

* * *

**

I Did It For You…

Chapter Three

P. E.

"Alright! I want you all to do thirty miles of running in less than ten minutes!" Gai-Sensei ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Lee shouted already pumping his legs.

The other class just groaned and cussed out Gai-Sensei from under their breath.

"Come on where's you spirit!" Gai-Sensei already doing push ups standing up on his hands.

"I have spirit Sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee, you are too good to me." Gai replied crying.

"Gai-Sensei."

"Lee!"

Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!

"GAI-."

"GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" The whole gym class yelled.

Soon the waterworks started with Gai and Lee, crying and complimenting each other.

"What a troublesome bunch." Shikamaru said pretending to do weight lifts.

"You're telling me." Chouji replied, snacking on some chips.

"Where'd you get them chips from!" Naruto asked Chouji.

"From the vending machine." Chouji replied.

"We don't have a vending machine for chips! All it is, is diet this. Diet that! THERE'S DIET OR BAKED THINGS EVERYWHERE!" Naruto shouted.

"Not in the teachers lounge." Chouji replied, smiling dastardly.

"You are not allowed in the teachers lounge as a school worker, I have to report you." Neji replied joining the conversation.

"Your a schools pet." Naruto instigated.

"I am not a schools pet! It's just my job." replied Neji.

"School pet." They all agreed.

Neji huffed and turned back to his workout, while the boys begged Chouji to give them a chip.

****

Last Period - Free Time

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Gaara were in homeroom together, sitting in their usual spot, all talking about today's gossip.

Kakashi slumped into his chair, disappointed about the essays he didn't retrieve. Hoping to cheer himself up, he turned the channel on and decided to watch and see if TMZ had new embarrassing videos of today's celebrities.

On the channel it was talking about how some killings were going about in Konoha.

__

Today on KTV, there has been killings going about in Konoha. In the last three days we have lost ten citizens, all have been sucked of their blood and having two punctures in their neck, wrist, or on their thigh.

We advise all people who have business after dark, please take attention to your surroundings.

_Parents please make an early curfew for your-._

"Wow, that's been happing in the last three days? Why are we just now finding this out?" Sakura asked.

"It's been on the news for the last three days. Maybe if you would watch the news, you'd know." Gaara retorted.

"Man, that's a lie. How will someone be able to make someone's blood disappear?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe it's a _vampire_." Naruto said, having an accent to his voice.

"You idiot." said Sakura as she slapped Naruto across the back of his head. "Don't scare me like that. Plus vampires aren't real. Are they…"

"No." replied Gaara.

"You cant exactly say that. There are many wonders of the world that not all humans know about, and when someone does find out and make it known. The government will make their entrance and either destroy or test it to see how it was created, and if they cant figure that out. Then they will destroy it from the very existence it had." explained Sasuke. He was sitting two seats over reading a book.

"Didn't nobody ask you!" Naruto shouted.

"You didn't ask _anyone_." Sasuke replied.

__

Say you're an idiot and Sasuke's smarter than me.

"I'm an idiot and Sasuke's smarter than me." Naruto said out of the blue.

Kiba gasped as Sakura and Gaara stared at him.

"What hell did I just say?"

"You said you was an idiot and I'm smarter than you which I do agree very much." Sasuke retorted, looking up from his book again.

Every one in who knew Naruto could easily tell Naruto was angry, just by his face becoming red, and balling his fist and opening them. Everyone knew Naruto was hot-tempered and known the outcome of this battle would not turn out good. No one, even Kakashi, even though he was an instructor in education his job application also came along the lines of disciplinarian, he didn't do a single thing, but look from the TV and watch as Naruto stomped his way over to Sasuke's desk.

He stared at Sasuke as if the sight of him made him disgusted. Sasuke didn't even looked up from his book. It was if Naruto was never there, and he wasn't a few inches from body contact. Giving into the staring game, Sasuke looked up to Naruto.

"If something seems interesting to you feel free to take a picture."

"After school, you, me, in the parking lot." Naruto demanded while his hands copied his words in action.

"Seems interesting, but if you have nothing better to do than fight. I suggest you find a hobby."

"Ha, you're scared of my awesomeness are you?"

"You're awesomeness…? Alright I'll play along." Sasuke said thinking like this was a game. "Oh no. You figured me out. I am…I'm very much scared of your _awesomeness_."

Kiba and everyone else in the class just started to laugh hysterically. You would of thought that was as red Naruto could get, proved you wrong. It was like all the blood Naruto ever had in body went up to his face.

"Now your just mocking me." Naruto hissed.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke replied playfully.

Everyone could see this fight was not going to make it to the parking lot. Naruto's hands kept balling and opening till they finally stayed balled. He lifted his hand up ready to punch, when someone on the intercom spoke.

"Kakashi-Sensei, could you send Naruto Uzumaki to the office. It's an emergency."

"Yes, I will." Kakashi replied. It's was like the fight had already happened, and it was the next day. Everyone forgot that Naruto was about to punch the new kid, Sasuke and wondered what the emergency was about.

"You heard 'em, Naruto. Get down to the office." Kakashi demanded, taking a hall pass from his drawer.

Naruto didn't move an inch, he stared at Sasuke, wishing he could of at least punched him. Kiba came up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and directed him Kakashi. He snatched the hall pass away and left out the door, slowly cooling down the anger. He defiantly didn't want Principal Tsunade to know that he was about to get into a fight again. If she did know, he would have been expelled on the dot. Since the fight with the sophomores, Hidan and Kakuzu, Tsunade made it clear, that she would NOT give him a second chance like she should. Though Naruto had to admit, the opponents were defiantly experienced in fighting; had him in the hospital for a week and couple days.

The whole way to the office, Naruto reminisced about all his fights and picked the top five fights that were the best.

Just coming up to the office door, it looked gloomy. This isn't normal for the office to look this way. Usually it's Tsunade talking and yelling at people in a drunken way while Shizune pleads for her to sober up.

He steps into the office and notices two police officers talking with Tsunade.

__

Did I do something wrong already?

Tsunade looks away from the officers to Naruto. The police officers turns to see what has distracted her.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A pale officer asks. Naruto could of sworn this officer looked exactly like Sasuke.

* * *

Yes, I know. Stupid ass place to end a chapter...Blah. Blah. Whateve. BUT, that's what these stupid ass high school teachers want us to do a mother effin 25 PAGE book report. 25 PAGES!

On a damn book! Wdh! You proberly went this...so you should know how it feels. *Walks away mumbeling to herself* Damn book, it's only motha effin 100 pages long. How da hell am I supposed to do that.... Maybe if I set the school on fire... Muwhahaha!

**Kiio: Crazy bitch...**


	5. The Grim Reaper Visits

**Hi Hi! Everyone if you read the epilouge, forget it. I changed the story to something different, so it be more interesting...Which I dont know if it'll be more interesting myself. So, blur blah. I'll be changing the summary also, and proberly the title. If you got any good ideas for the title, give me a message. **

* * *

****

I Did It For You…

Chapter Four

Looks like he's in the same age rage as Sasuke, pale skin, a dark empty look in his eyes, and black short hair. Could this be his brother?

"Yes, that's him officer." Tsunade replied for him.

"Naruto, did you have a brother name, Kyuubi Uzumaki?" The other officer asked. He looked like he was too old be in the force. His skin was wrinkled, had grey beard, and grey hair sticking from under his police hat. He could also see the age spots he had on hand his and cheek.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"I'm Officer Sarutobi and this is Officer Sai." He said. "We're afraid that your brother's been in an awful car wreck."

Shock ran throughout Naruto's body, he couldn't help but stare at the officers, and bombard with them with a million questions.

"What happened? Where is he? Is he okay? Take me to him!!" He could feel his tough boy boundary breaking into a millions pieces.

__

No! No! No! I cant loose him! I cant! Kyuubi cant die on me! Not now! I need him!

Tsunade walks over to Naruto and hugs him from the shoulder. She rubs his back, cooing him in his ear.

"We don't know for certain Naruto. He was rushed to the emergency room immediately. The police officers don't have any information to tell you." Tsunade whispered.

"Take me to him." Naruto demanded. "Now! I want to go."

"That's why we came to the school." Officer Sai said, taking out the keys.

When Naruto stepped into the ER, it seemed like death ran back and forth. A traffic of nurses and doctors running around, like headless chickens, trying get to their patients before the Grim Reaper shows up expectedly.

A nurse runs past Naruto, and he grabs her by the sleeve.

"Do you know Kyuubi Uzumaki? He was rushed in-."

"This away! I was heading there now." The nurse replied as he ran full speed to his brother's room.

Naruto followed closely, he could feel a cold chill still stay with him as he ran. It was like Grim Reaper was following him to his brother room. As if it was time for Kyuubi to go. Inside he wished for the cold chill to go away, but it ignored his pleading and kept pace.

The nurse slowed then ran into the room. She stopped at the door, and held up her hand.

"You cant come in here yet. Wait in the waiting room." She told Naruto.

He could tell something bad was about to happen. The cold chill he had slowly moved from him. It was at his back then made it way to the from of him, till he didn't feel it anymore. The nurse in front of him shivered slightly and then turned into the room.

_It's going in Kyuubi's room!_

Naruto grabbed for the nurse, but somehow two security officers came up behind him and pulled him away from the room 213. Despite the effort Naruto put in to get his feet under him, he was slammed into a plastic chair in the waiting room, along with another people, who also had despair on their face. He watched as a doctor was walking towards the waiting room, but stopped. He was accompanied by a nurse. He looked as if he was sad and regretted something. The doctor was whispering to the nurse. Naruto could only decipher some of what his lips were saying.

"I don't want to do this Mary. I cant do this. I'm not good with bad news."

"Just say what we practiced." Mary, the nurse, told him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson, but…Michael was… I couldn't-. He's dead." He paused, then shook his head. "I cant say that! It's too hard."

"You're a doctor! You're supposed to handle this!"

Naruto didn't want to read their lips anymore. He couldn't take it. What if it was him that was getting told that. His stomach burned, and his lips quivered. He prayed in his mind that he wouldn't have to have that told to him.

The door to the waiting room opened and in came the nurse and the doctor. A couple who was sitting by the coke machine stood up immediately. Naruto noticed how the doctor fumbled in his footsteps, but the nurse caught him.

Out loud the woman cried, "How is he? Is Michael okay?"

The man beside her wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tight. The doctor opened his mouth, but only to close it. His atoms apple went up his throat. Naruto could clearly see he swallowed hard. He took a deep breath; this time the words just rushed out his mouth.

The woman's mouth dropped to the ground, and shortly after her body followed. She cried hysterically, punching the man out of her way, and yelling at the doctor he was lying, or her baby boy is dead.

Everyone in the waiting room stared at the woman crying, some of them even started to sob, thinking of their loved one might be dead or having sympathy for the woman.

The woman's scream was heard throughout the hospital. Some of the nurses, doctors, or whoever stopped to see what was going on, then continued to run. They looked at the woman as if they seen this everyday. Naruto wasn't surprised.

"Let go of me!" Mrs. Stevenson yelled at Mr. Stevenson. "It's your fault! YOUR FAULT! GET OFF OF ME JOHN!"

Mr. Stevenson looked blanked for a second, the released her. Her body fell to the ground as she sobbed deeply.

Naruto couldn't take this anymore. His boundary was already breaking and he could tell if he stayed longer, he proberly do something he would regret. As he stepped out of the room, the same nurse from before was at the door.

"Naruto…" Her face was hard, and her eyes always avoided Naruto eyes. Whenever they would meet, they'd dash to another spot of the room. The woman pushed an invisible stand of hair behind her ear before twiddling with her fingers.

"Just say it…he's dead." Naruto blurted out.

The nurse eyes pop, and her body froze. "No…that's not it. It's…well. He doesn't have long to live. The doctor says it might be an hour or two till he-." She didn'tfinish. "His dying request is he wants to talk to you."

Naruto knows he should of broke down like Mrs. Stevenson, except off collapsing on the floor, and screaming, he would run to the room, and cause hell throughout the whole hospital. But Naruto's body was calm, even his mind. He didn't know what to think, and this was completely weird. The nurse looked at Naruto, weirdly, then she walked towards the room, signaling him to come with the flick of her hand.

He followed obediently.

She led him away from the room they were operating on Kyuubi. Somehow without Naruto noticing they had moved Kyuubi to the second floor.

Soon as the door opened to his brother's death room, a smell of old people whipped around Naruto's nose. The mood in the room, seemed neutral.

The nurse left Naruto at the door and watched him as he walked in. She still watched Naruto's expression wondering if she'll be able to see crystal droplets drip from his aqua eyes. It didn't seem she was going to.

Kyuubi looked horrible. Black bags under his eyes, his red fiery hair looked extremely dull, and his skin look paler by the second. Slowly Kyuubi turned his head to look at his brother, his blinking was very slow. He reached for Naruto. Naruto took his hand, and sat in the chair beside him.

"Naruto." Kyuubi breathed.

It took Naruto awhile just to digest what he just said.

"Kyuubi, please. You cant leave." Naruto pleaded.

The boundary had finally let loose. The tears rolled down his tan face like a waterfall. He tried to say something again, but it was like his throat had dried, and tightened.

"Naruto, please listen." Kyuubi spoke louder this time. Clearly you could it was hurting him for he winced at the pain.

"Don't speak." Naruto demanded.

"Listen, don't go back home. Don't tell Minato what happened today. If he asks just say I joined the military." Kyuubi pleaded. "I don't want you getting-." He groaned at the pain. Naruto hopped out the seat, reaching for the nurse's button, but Kyuubi stopped him. "I don't want you getting hurt again. Not anymore. You don't deserve the beatings."

"Kyuubi."

"Please! Promise me you wont." Kyuubi grabbed for Naruto's hand and squeezed it in his own. His red eyes looked straight into Naruto's azure eyes.

"I don't know. I don't think I can." Naruto replied looking away and staring at the dark sky of the night.

"Please, ask around. Ask Kiba or that Sasuke guy. He looks like he lives alone. Ask him if you can live there."

"NEVER! I WONT EVER ASK SASUKE FOR ANYTHING!" Naruto shouted snatching his hand away.

Kyuubi stared at his little brother then started smile, soon the smile turned into a painful laugh.

"Stubborn as always."

A little of the light glowed back in Kyuubi's eyes, then it slowly dimmed away again.

"Naruto do you remember…when we were little, we would always play ninja, and you would always say you would be Hokage?" Kyuubi chuckled a little as little tears swam down his face.

"How could I forget that? You would always act like a fox demon, and try to convince me to do bad things." Naruto replied, laughing along.

"Yea. You would always fall for it though. Those were…" Kyuubi slurred off.

Naruto broke into a frantic. His heart raced and his hands trembled.

_What just happened! Did he just die? HELP!_

He reached for Kyuubi's arm and checked his pulse. He sighed relief and laid back into his chair.

"He's just sleeping." Naruto said to himself. "Just sleeping."

Slowly his heart raced down, but his hand still trembled. The tears still trickled down his face. He looked up to the roof of the room. Watching, as the standard plain, white ceiling sat still looking down at them.

To his surprise Naruto woke up, resting and drooling on his hands on Kyuubi's bed. He had a massive headache that he must gotten from crying all night, and an ignoring sound of a still beat. The room had a eerie feeling in it and it felt very cold, like no life lived in there anymore except his. He looked up at the heart monitor and saw the numbers going down; also the line that was supposed to do that zigzag thing, kept going straight.

"No! SOMEONE HELP!" Naruto yelled jumping out his seat and grabbing for the nurse's button. He pressed it so many times his thumb felt numb, so he decided to run out the room and yell.

He met a doctor and a nurse at the door as he opened it. They ran past him and to Kyuubi. He watched, helplessly as they dragged out that electric heart thing, Naruto had seen on TV anytime he watch hospital shows.

The doctor kept yelling clear, and rubbing the two electric pads together. Kyuubi would always arch his back and the monitor would start to beat and then quit.

"Come on!" The doctor shouted.I don't wanna watch anymore. I don't wanna see this, but I cant move. My body wont listen.

As if someone was reading Naruto's mind, they snatched him away from the door and turned him to look out a near by window.

"Sorry, about that." The voice said. It sound familiar, but a little more grown up.

Naruto turned to look at the person. He had black, long, sleek hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His face was soft pale look, with black deep eyes, and one slanted line under both of his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The man chuckled. "No, I'm his brother, Itachi.

"Sasuke has a brother??

* * *

**Sorry if there are mess ups in the story. I type the chapters in Micro whatever and when I finish the chapter, I just paste it on here. So alot of time it messes up the chapter, and I have to delete the chapter and post it up again. So excuse it if that happens.**


	6. A Very Grim Day

**PLEASE READ! If There Are Mistake's in the story, please let me know. Fanfiction is really messing up the story, and the paragraphs. So the paragraphs might be out of order or something like that. Let me know in a review or PM and I will fix it at my earliest convenience. **

* * *

I Did It For You…

Chapter Five

"Oh. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied and reached out for his hand. Itachi grabbed it and shook it roughly.

"I'm sorry for snatching you so quickly. It didn't seem you didn't want to watch what was going on in that room anymore." Itachi told him.

"Um, thank you. I didn't." Naruto replied, absently. His mind was looking at the window. He remembered how Kyuubi and him would camp outside together and tell scary stories.

"Was he your brother?" Itachi asked.

"Yea." Naruto replied a moment later.

"I'm very sorry…" It seemed like Itachi wanted to say more. He kept opening his mouth and the closing it. As if he was trying to find the right words. "Naruto, I was the one who ran into your brother on the street."

It felt like Naruto's heart stopped for a moment, then resumed. After that he felt a feeling of anger, and he just wanted to choke Itachi. BECAUSE of him his brother was dead now! DEAD!

"You killed my brother." It came out of Naruto's mouth nonchalantly. Really Naruto wanted to yell it, but his voice just betrayed him.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill him. I was just walking across the road and he ran over me. Mostly you could say it was his fault."

"You killed my brother…" Naruto said again this time it was louder, and more angry.

"Technically, your brother…"

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Naruto shouted jumping at Itachi and grabbing for his neck. Naruto wanted to ring Itachi's neck so bad. Too bad he couldn't because of the yelling it caused security officers to look and make their way towards them.

__

Damn, why are there security officers everywhere I look?

"Sir, let him go." One of the security officers demanded.

Itachi held up his hand and said, "Let us be. I can understand why he wants to do this. Naruto, you want to kill me don't you? You wish it was me who was in that bed dying. But do you think your brother would want that? You avenging his death by kill me?"

It hurt like someone punch Naruto thousand times at his stomach. His gripe slowly receded, and he stepped away from Itachi. "I'm sorry."

"No need. I would of done worse if it was me. Come lets have a cup of-."

"NARUTO!" Someone shouted.

They ran down the hall in lightning speed, as if he was in a race along with the hospital staff.

"Dad?" Naruto asked staring at Minato running up to them.

"Where is he? How's he doing!" Minato asked, breathless.

"He's…" Should I tell the lie? Useless now. He at the hospital and seems he already knows. "He's gone."

"Where gone? Where did they take-. No…no…no-no-no. This cant be happening. He's not dead. He cant be. You're lying. That's it." Minato's laugh was a little weird. He was crying and laughing that weird kind of laughed when people go crazy.

"Is that his father?" Itachi asked staring at Minato, as if he was thinking the same thing as Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "I'm not lying. Kyuubi died-." Minato slapped Naruto.

"Don't lie to me!" Minato shouted.

The whole room got quiet and watched the drama, that was happening publicly in Naruto's life. Itachi stared at Minato.

"I'm not-." Naruto started to say. He stopped because Minato was coming in with another flat hand. He closed his eyes, readying himself mentally for the slap. After squeezing his eyes for a minute, he opened them to see Itachi held Minato's hand by the wrist.

"Do not slap him again." Itachi demanded.

Minato tried to snatch his hand away, but only grunted in defeat.

"Do you hear me?" Itachi asked.

Minato yelped in pain and tried taking his hand away.

"Let him go!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi looked to Naruto who hand a red hand print on cheek. Minato's arm feel lifelessly to his side. He grabbed his hand and rubbed it. He looked at if it like Itachi broke the hand components just by holding it.

They all stayed there, for sometime till a doctor came up to them. The same doctor who ran into the room.

"Mr. Uzumaki," He started. "we did the best we could, but it seemed like it wasn't enough."

"He's dead. My son's gone." The worlds rolled out of Minato's mouth, like he had seen it in a dream, and was too late to do anything about it. The more he repeated the words, "My son's dead." they sounded hurt, and cracked.

Naruto grew jealous of Kyuubi. Surely, if Naruto would of died, the tears Minato would have had would have been fake. Like the fake father act he puts on in front of his friends, when they come to visit. It made Naruto a little sick to think of it, so he turned around and left the doctor to Minato.

He sat against the cold brick wall of the hospital. He's been there for the whole hour, watching as couples left out the hospital blissful or miserable. Naruto looked up at the star's watching as all of them glowed, but some of them glowed the brightest. One of the stars is Kyuubi, he thought. He decided to pick the brightest star at of all of them.

"I thought you'd be out here." Itachi came out of the hospital's sliding doors, and looked up at the stars along with Naruto. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"Why are you talking to me? I almost choke you to death."

"I know that and I understand. It's all in the past now." He turned to Naruto and reached into his pocket. "This is my card. Call me anytime you need to talk or you just need some help. It has all the numbers you can call to reach me directly or you can just talk to Sasuke and come by the house. I'm usually at home in the morning, but _don't_ come after dark." His face hardened when he mention that.

__

Why would I want to come to your house after dark anyways…

****

The Next Day

It seemed the death of his brother got around the school quickly. It bugged Naruto how all the people, people he didn't even know, came up to him and said their condolences. He just wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up and go on with their day, but Naruto didn't want to talk today at all.

When he was on his way home, along with his father Minato, he cried the whole way, and more when he laid in his bed. His eyes were still red from the crying, but after each period it seemed the red dimmed then looked pink in his last period.

Sakura and Ino came up to him and said they were sorry for his lost, Kiba along with them. They talked about Kyuubi and the fun they had when they were little. Their most favored memory was when Kyuubi and the gang were at the fair. They had a ride called, Zero Gravity. It was when you stepped into this pod, and sat down in it. They sent you flying up and down in the air, and around the pole the pod was hooked onto. It was extremely fast.

When Kyuubi came out the pod, along with other people. The face he made was the most funniest face they have ever seen in their life. It was green and he lost all color in his face. He kept upchucking, but always stopped it before he threw up. He finally threw up when he was walking. He threw up on the back of a police officer, who was clearly mad when he turned around.

Everyone around who saw, laughed. Kiba and Naruto both had drinks in their hands, and nearly spit coke through their noses. Sakura and Ino threw up a little themselves, and Gaara, he just stared. Gaara tried putting his no expression face, he couldn't help but laugh himself.

When they stopped reminiscing they all noticed they were crying uncontrollable while laughing. Sakura rubbed her eyes, which made the mascara she had on slur. Ino just sat crying, and constantly wiping the tears on the back of her hand.

Kiba kept trying to hold tears in, while Gaara got up from the table and walked to Kakashi's desk to grab the box of tissues.

Naruto looked around the class, the classmates were also crying, but not as hard as them. Sasuke was the only one not crying, but he was also looking around the class, staring at the people. He spotted Naruto looking at him, then turned to looked back at the book he had yesterday. Naruto would admit, he wished he could be Sasuke right now.

The intercom had come on, and Principal Tsunade was on it.

"Hello students of Konoha High. Right now I wish to have a moment of silence for Kyuubi Uzumaki. We have lost one of our best football players slash basketball players. We all will miss him, and our prayers go out to his brother and his family." The room stayed quiet for a whole minute. It seemed deathly quiet in the whole school. You didn't hear any stray sounds from the classrooms next to them. Wow, Kyuubi was defiantly popular. "Thank you."

Naruto decided to take the bus home, since he wasn't going to see Kyuubi's charger in the parking lot. He stepped onto the bus before someone pulled him off of it. It was a shocker to see Sasuke standing there, a handful of his shirt in his clutches.

"My brother wanted me to give you a ride home today." Sasuke told him.

At first Naruto was going to say no, but then he saw how crowded the bus was. So he took the offer. He followed Sasuke to this dark blue, solstice sitting in between two large SUVs. The car was very small. It's hood reached to Naruto neckline. If Naruto were to lay beside it, it would have been a foot longer than him.

"You drive this?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yea. Get in." Sasuke replied, unlocking the doors and opening it.

He let down the hood of the car, and it transformed into a mini convertible.

The air that hit Naruto's face felt very smoothing. The cold whip of the air, hitting against his hard face was helping him relax. He listened to the music Sasuke played. He was playing classical music. Though Naruto didn't know anything of classics, he recognized this song was, Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven. The song seemed very dark, the way how the keys were played, seemed like the player was playing his heart into the song. Like the same thing had happened to them that happened to Naruto. The player needed to let his soul out the best way he knew how and decided to put it in this song.

Once again, tears streamed down Naruto's eyes.

__

Damnit! Now I'm crying in front of Sasuke!

Naruto's crying got out of control again, so Sasuke decided to pull over, and wait. He watched as Naruto blue eyes grew brighter. It was like they were pulling him into a deep ocean. Yea, Sasuke did know he had an attraction to Naruto, but it wasn't as strong as it was now. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Sorry." Naruto said wiping the last of his sniffles. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem." Sasuke was memorized by Naruto's bright smile. They were like pearls they just got polished, and perfectly straight. He snapped out of it and reached for his keys. He turned the engine back and on they were on their way to Naruto's house.

He didn't know why he grew attracted to him. It never would have been allowed. He cant fall in love with a human and from what he heard it'll be a very bad consequence.

They arrived at Naruto's three room, two bathroom, red brick house. All the lights were off so Minato wasn't home. So for now he was safe. Naruto was still waiting for Minato to do something bad to him.

At first Naruto was hesitant to get out the car. He didn't want to leave. For some reason, he felt safe and relaxed around Sasuke. He even felt it yesterday when Naruto was about to get into a fight with him, but he just ignored it then.

Bye." Sasuke said.

"What? Yea. Bye." Naruto said forcing himself out the pea car.

When Naruto was in front of the door, he turned around. Sasuke was already gone, but he didn't even hear him back out the lot.

It was dark in the living room, very dark. Without warning, a black bag covers Naruto's head. He kicks around, and punching hoping he hits something that'll help him out of this but, he missed every time. It wasn't long till Naruto collapsed, unconscious.


	7. Watery Grave

****

My Life, Miserable

Chapter Six

Naruto woke up in a shock. He was blind folded, his hands and legs were tied to a cold metal chair. Wherever he was at it was very cold, and from the sound of dripping, it sounded like he was by water. Might be a basement.

It felt like there was fire in his lungs every time he breathed. He must have been knocked out for a long time.

"So you're awake?"

__

What! No, not him.

"Min-. Minato?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, my mistake of a son."

The blind fold whipped around his face and he could clearly see he was in his basement. Minato pushed a cart in front of him. It had a bat, a knife, a lighter, whip, and whatever else you could cause massive harm to.

"Please. Don't do this." Naruto pleaded.

"Do what?" ask Minato. He was practicing swinging the bat, then laid it back down. It looked like he was trying to find something that would be fun to play with. "Ohh. Do you mean this stuff. Naruto, I wouldn't do that to you. I love [He slaps Naruto.] you too much."

Naruto felt blood in his mouth and spit it out. "I didn't do it! How can you do this!"

"Yes, you did! You wanted Kyuubi to die! YOU KILLED HIM!" Minato shouted. He punched Naruto in his stomach.

Naruto almost barfed, but ended up choking up the blood. "Please…Dad."

"Don't Dad me! You're not my son! You're a regret! A REGRET! Kyuubi was my one and only son. NOW HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Dad, it wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted again.

"YES IT WAS!" Minato shouted back at him.

"It was your fault Kushina left you. YOU CHEATED ON HER WITH MY MOTHER!"

"You shut up!"

Naruto felt a sharp cut go across his cheek. Minato held the knife in his hand. It glistened with Naruto's blood on the tip.

"Look what you made me do." Minato grabbed hold of Naruto's cheek. The blood dripped onto his hand. At first he just looked at the blood, then licked it off his tips.

"Mmm. Delicious." He wiped the rest of his cloths. "Naruto, let me ask. Have you ever wondered what happened to your mother?" He didn't let Naruto reply. "Of course you did. Who wouldn't.

I saw her at Wal*Mart a year ago. She looked so beautiful. I could see why I feel in love with her in the first place. I walked up to her and talked to her then I invited her to dinner. We had it at this new restaurant, by the interstate. You and Kyuubi were gone to the movies with those little friends of yours. So that's why I invited her to the house. To make it simple. I drugged her on the way here and dragged her into the basement the same way, in that same chair, with the same blind fold, and same ropes. With the same bat, knife and whatever else. I killed her in this room in the same spot. It was very fun I had to admit."

Naruto wanted jumped out his seat, and tried to free himself from the ropes. But Minato kicked him back down and he fell onto the cold floor. The same cold floor his mother's blood spilt. He thought he could see blood stains.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU BASTERD!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Now, now Naruto. Don't make this harder for you. Unless you want to. Right now I was only being easy, but if you want we can."

"You'll never get away with it!" Naruto shouted.

"I beg to differ. The people has never found who killed her yet, so I'm sure they wont be able to figure out if I killed you." Minato reached for the bat. He slung it down beside Naruto, but missed his target slightly. The target was his head.

"Why'd you move Naruto?" Minato asked, a crazy smile showing on his face.

'Bitch! Do you think I will let you hit me with a fucking bat!" Naruto shouted back at him.

Minato kicked Naruto's stomach, then stepped on his side.

"You will watch your mouth when speaking to an adult, and it's Mr. Uzumaki to you." Minato swung at him with the bat again, this time it must of hit Naruto, because he blacked out.

Naruto found him self lying in the back of a car, still tied up. It felt like Kyuubi's Magnum leather seats. The street lights passed by hazily, and his head hurt like he was hit against the head a million times with some hard. He nearly fell of the seat when he realized what happened before he blacked out. He felt dizzy by the sudden movement.

"So you're awake." Minato said. He turned from looking at the road to Naruto.

Naruto tried to cuss him out, but it was only mumbled by him having a towel wrapped around his mouth.

"What…what was that? I didn't hear. Maybe if you didn't have that wrapped around your mouth. I'd be able to." Minato pulled over and pulled the cloth from around his mouth.

"You fucking basterd! GO DIE!" Naruto shouted.

"Such harsh words Naruto, but it doesn't matter." Minato moved out the car, and walked to Naruto's door. He dragged him the door, and let him fall on the cold, cement ground.

They were by the harbor. It seemed very scary here at night, but Naruto used to come here every time he needed to think during the day.

"Remember this place?" ask Minato. He walked to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out two stone blocks and laid them beside Naruto along with ropes. "I know you loved this place, since I used too see you here sitting."

"You cant do this! Please don't!" Naruto pleaded, knowing what Minato was planning. His heart raced and he trembled vigorously. His mind wished someone to save him.

"Aww, shut up little baby." Minato demanded trying to wrap the ropes around Naruto's ankles.

Naruto kept bucking at him, and screaming for someone to help, but no one was around to hear his cry.

It took Minato five minutes just to get the ropes securely tied around Naruto's legs.

"I always wanted to say this: Have fun with the fishes." Minato said dragging Naruto by his hair to the edge of the harbor.

Usually when Naruto would come the water seemed so welcoming and very calmed, but at night it's very much the opposite. It looked scary and dead. Like many people were dumped in this water, and it was sad to see Naruto would be one of them.

Before Naruto could scream again he was being kicked off the harbor and diving for the water. The water hit him hard, and the blocks pulled him to the bottom the river quick. The air left Naruto quickly. Soon as Naruto finally got control of himself he held the water in and tried to free his hands.

It took awhile before he's were free then he tried to get the cinderblocks off him. The very little air he had left was being used quickly.

When he had no more air left he was still stuck underwater. Minato had tied these cinderblocks on Naruto in a very hard knot. He properly was a bear or cub scout back when Minato was young. He was gasping for air now, but only water was breathed in.

He could feel the dirty water fill up his lungs. He looked up and peered through the waving water. He could still see Minato's blonde hair showing through the water. It looked like Minato, blew a kiss at him, waved then turned away.

Naruto tried again at unknotting the knot, but still no luck.

Finally Naruto could feel his heart starting to give out and his life forcing being washed away by the river. The water around him seemed to move in a different direction, a bunch of ripples, and bubbles surrounded him. His eyes closed slowly, but tried to keep open because he saw someone in front of him. He tried to make out who it was, but then the person kissed him. The air the person was giving Naruto was very missed, but his lungs burned.

The person swam down to Naruto's blocks, and it looked like in a swipe the blocks were off and they were swimming to the top.

Naruto did see the person had black hair, long to his shoulders, and sticking to his face. If Naruto could guess who it was he would say it was…

**Later when Naruto's wakes up**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You just become a savant."

"I want to. I wont let my drudge die this easily. Plus I sense something special about this one."

"Because you like him. That's why. My little brother has a crush on him. Isnt that just cute."

"Shut the hell up. It's not like I never did it before."

"You only gave him a little that time. You're going to need a lot more to save him this time. Like half of you blood and you know what happens when that happens."

"I say again. I'm going to save my drudge."

__

Who is that? What are they talking about and what the hell is a drudge? Is that Sasuke and Itachi? Why does my throat hurt and why cant I move? Oh yea…I remember. It must have been Sasuke who saved me. What is he about to do to me? They're talking about changing me…

A sharp pain went through out Naruto's body. To Naruto, it felt like he felt this pain before and just relaxed into it. Naruto's back arched as Sasuke's wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, holding him to him.

As much as it hurt to scream, Naruto couldn't help it. It was like the life he was being sucked out of him again.

When it was finally over, Naruto laid back on what felt like a leather couch, the life he had was giving away a seconds by seconds.

"When will he be changed?" Sasuke asked.

"By tomorrow. Make sure you have blood with you. Now I have to go check on my mine. I'll return shortly."

"What…what." Naruto tried to say. He opened his eyes a little and saw Sasuke's hair was still wet and he hand red lipstick on his lips and two incisors. Wait…that's not lipstick. That…that looks like blood. Why does Sasuke have blood on his lips, and why is his eyes red? They were like liquid metal. He tried to look past and saw Itachi turning around. His hand reached up and Sasuke looked at it, then grabbed it in his own hand and squeezed it.

Once again Naruto's vision became blurry and he was knocked out again.

* * *

Woo, Minato can be meannn!


	8. Waking Up To A New Life

****

My Life, Miserable

**Chapter Seven**

He woke up this morning feeling very blissful, and rejuvenated. Exactly like how he felt when he found his scars were gone a few months ago. Naruto looked around the house, looking for Sasuke to show up or Itachi.

Right on cue, Itachi came in looking a little famished, and sunken. His back was arched, and his long sleek hair wrapped around his shoulders, and along the curves of his face. He didn't have a shirt on, but had his silky red pajamas, and weasel slippers on.

"I'll never get used to waking up in the morning. We're not even supposed to be waking up in the morning." Itachi said walking into the kitchen.

"Would you stop complaining… It's giving me a headache." Sasuke said walking out of the hallway shortly after Itachi.

Naruto saw that Itachi muttered something under his breath. Sasuke noticed it, but because he was still foggy from holding Naruto down all night, he barely got any sleep until five o'clock and right now it's seven, so he didn't make up a witty retort.

"Welcome up." Sasuke said coming towards him with two cups. One of them had chibi black bats, and the other cup had a little Halloween theme to it. Black and orange strips rounding the cup, with little candy corn dancing.

Naruto took the cup and noticed it was warm and smelled decent, well more than decent. Delectable.

Before Naruto knew it he had the cup over his head, and gulping the drink in a harsh manner. When he was done, his taste buds pleaded for more of the spicey drink.

"So you're HIV… That's a new one." Sasuke said taking the cup away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"You like blood that has HIV in it. I wouldn't say that's bad. You can think of it in a good way, if you can figure out how you will be helping out the world."

"THE FUCK! ARE YOU'RE TELLING ME I DRANK BLOOD! BLOOD WITH HIV IN IT!"

"Bingo." Sasuke said coming back with the refill.

"You proberly shouldn't have told him that little Sasuke. Maybe you should explained what happened last night." Itachi told him.

In the background, Naruto was cussing out Sasuke in so many way's you would have never thought a mere human would have known it existed.

Sasuke and Itachi had their own conversation while waiting in the kitchen waiting for Naruto to cool down so they could relax in their living room. It wasn't until Naruto's voice finally gave out that they decided to come sit in the living room with him.

"Your creation has a potty mouth." Itachi said sitting in a black leather recliner on the left side of Naruto's bed/couch.

"Do not!" Naruto whispered in his defense. He would of yelled it at Itachi but he voice was so used out it could only managed whispering it.

"I guess we'll use this opportunity to explain." Sasuke replied, sitting on the couch along side Naruto. He sat on the far end of couch. He didn't want to sit hand's length the Naruto, because of the angry aurora Naruto was sending out.

Naruto looked at them with an, _You guess? You better tell me now.,_ expression.

"Where do we start?" Itachi said.

"Let's start with why…" It hurt Naruto's to say the rest so Sasuke continued it. "you're drinking blood? And why'd you like it so much?" Naruto nodded his head roughly. "Let's see. I turned you into hybrid, meaning a half vampire, half human."

"No way." Naruto croaked. "No such thing."

"Remember what I told you at school? About the killings?" Sasuke replied before taking a sip of his steaming hot Negative 0 blood, with a dash of spiced rum, for more taste.

"That's you do all that killing!!" Naruto barely shouted. It's was good for Naruto to know his voice was slowly coming back.

"Drink more of the blood. It'll help your voice." Itachi pushed the chibi vampire cup towards Naruto.

"No, I dont want to drink blood. Tell me did you kill those people?" Naruto demanded again.

"No, that is not our doings. It's properly a skilled blood surgeon doing the killings and making it seem like vampires are doing it." Sasuke replied, looking Naruto dead in his eyes.

"How can I believe you?" Naruto said.

"We give you our word. A vampire's word is always true and kept or shall we be staked in the sun, left to die." Itachi sat down his cup and made a cross out of his fingers and placed it over his heart. Sasuke was also doing it.

After that it was quiet. Sasuke and Itachi slowly sipped on their mug-o-blood, and it looked like they very much enjoyed and savored the taste of it. Naruto just stared at his mug. The smell of the hot blood was very tempting. His hand would always etch their way to it, but Naruto would stop them. It defiantly did taste good when the blood, slithered down his throat. It help relaxed him. After what happened last night, it was high-time he got some R&R.

"Naruto, why did your father try to kill you last night?" Sasuke sat down his mug on coffee table and turned his bodys towards Naruto.

"So straight forward." Itachi said. "I was tryna to find a better way to ask him, but that way will do." Itachi gulped down the rest of his blood, then got out of his seat. He started to walk towards the kitchen, but in a flash he was at the refrigerator, taking out from what it look like a gallon of milk except the milk was replaced by blood. In another flash he was back in his seat.

Naruto's mouthed dropped to the floor. He stared at Itachi as he placed the cup on the auburn wood coffe table, crossed his legs and sat his hands on his knees. Itachi leaned forward as if Naruto was telling the story now.

Naruto sat there, wondering if he can actually tell them. Their strangers, but it feels as though he can trust them. "The abuse started when I was five. That was when Mom…, I mean Kushina left home. She found out that Dad cheated on her with another woman, and I wasn't her child. Since then the beatings slowly came along. At first he all he did was occasionally slap me, then the beatings became worse, when Dad looked into the morning newspaper. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Naruto was sitting in the living room on the floor with Kyuubi watching Power Ranger's Ninja Force, when Dad yelled out, "No!"

They could hear plates hitting the floor and breaking.

Kyuubi and Naruto ran into the kitchen and saw Dad crying. He still sat at the table, his face crushed into his hands. His breakfast was spilt all over the floor. Kyuubi offered to get the mop and ran to go get it. Naruto slowly walked up to him and asked what was wrong with him.

"Kushina, why?" He croaked. "Why!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Naruto asked again.

Minato threw the newspaper off the table, and let it fall slowly to the ground. Naruto went to go get it, and saw it was on the Marriage's page. It had pictures of six people. One of them was a beautiful woman, being hugged by a man. Under it said:

**Kushina & Orochimaru**

**At the Hilton Hotel's lake, at 1pm in Las Vegas. Orochimaru and Kushina both sworn their love for each other before God.**

**Kushina worked at the Hilton Hotel as a desk clerk. It was there when Orochimaru and Kushina met as Orochimaru checked into his hotel room. They now reside in Las Vegas.**

He stared at Kushina. Naruto thought for sure that he has seen this woman before. Like he knew her very well. It was then when it hit him. That's Mom. His mom got married again, and got married to a snake man.

Because of the grayscale the picture made it look like the man was very pale for he was almost white in the picture. His had dark lines, that looked like make-up go around his eyes, and his eyes looked like they were watching you through the picture and he would strike you any minute you let your guard down.

Naruto wished he could see how this married was going to turn out.

"Naruto." It was Minato.

Before Naruto knew it he was on the floor holding his cheek, and crying. Minato had just slapped him, but it was harder and different than all the other slaps.

"So is that the worst of it? Is that when Minato starts cutting you, and burning you?" Sasuke asked, already having a second fill of blood.

Naruto didn't know he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the tissue's Itachi brought him.

"No." Naruto croaked. "It…it got worse when Kushina…when Kushina died. They found her dead in the attic. Orochimaru was doing experiments-."

"You don't have to tell us anymore. We can see it hurts to tell us this." Sasuke interrupted him.

Itachi noticed that Naruto's mug of blood was empty and went to get him a refill. Naruto didn't even know he drunk the blood, but he did feel the taste of the spiced blood on his tongue.

_I wonder how much blood they have in the refrigerator and if they even have any human food?_

"Can I get something else other than blood?" Naruto asked.

Itachi stopped at the fridge and looked at Naruto. He cocked his head over and smiled.

"Sure. We don't always drink blood all the time." Itachi replied. "We have coke, sprite, or plain old water."

"Coke please."

"Want some chips and a sandwich along with it?"

"Yes, please."

Naruto relaxed into the couch a little more, while Sasuke turned on the TV and started to flick through channels. They had a 47' flat screen TV mounted on their white painted wall. In the corners of the room, they had surround systems. It seemed like whatever channel they flipped to, they were in the same room with them. Sasuke stopped at a movie, that was playing on SyFy.

Later Itachi came back into the the room with a couple of ham sandwiches, a coke, two cups of spiced rum-blood, and a fizzling coke.

"Thanks." Naruto said grabbing his coke, and his sandwich.

They was half-way into the movie when someone plopped down on the couch beside Naruto. From the corner of his eyes he could of sworn he saw red hair.


	9. A Lovely Reunion From The Dead

**My Life, Miserable**

**Chapter Eight**

"What are yall watching?" They asked while grabbing some of Naruto's chips.

Naruto nearly bit into the person's throat before he saw who it was, and he couldn't believe who it was.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted, nearly choking on his drink.

"Don't be so surprised to see me." Kyuubi said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I should be! You're supposed to be dead."

"Really I was hoping for tears, a hug, crying. Ya know the works…not why aren't you dead?"

Naruto's hand found it's way on Kyuubi's chest. He pushed and pushed till his mind registered that it was him. The tears started to pile as he crushed himself into Kyuubi's stomach.

"Wishes _do_ come true." Kyuubi said jokingly, as he hugged his little brother into him.

It sounded like Naruto said, "Kyuu-nii.", but it was muffled by his shirt. "I missed you."

Softly Kyuubi hand combed through Naruto's golden locks. It felt very nice, feeling Kyuubi's very missed touch.

"Isnt that sweet. It brings tears to my eyes." Itachi said.

Naruto looked from Kyuubi's shirt and looked at Itachi. "But how?"

"Same thing that happened to you. Sucked your blood, blah, blah, blah." Sasuke replied.

"So now, Kyuu-nii is a?"

"Correct-a-mundo. A hybrid like you." Kyuubi replied.

Naruto looked up at him. "And you're okay with that!"

"I wasn't surprised. I always had suspicion of them ever since we first came here." Kyuubi said.

"Well, that isn't nice to hear." Itachi said. "Our guard must have been low."

"It was my fault. Kyuubi started bleeding and I couldn't control myself." Sasuke said, looking ashamed.

"Though you are a savant, you still cant control yourself. You need more training." Itachi acknowledge.

"I understood that when it happened." Sasuke snapped.

"Attitude." Itachi said.

For the rest of the day they sat and watched TV.

Naruto was still cuddled up with Kyuubi. His arms tight around his belly. He thought that if he ever were to let go, he would loose Kyuubi again, even though he knows Kyuubi's a vampire now. So there's a less chance that he might die again.

When the show they were watching went off, Naruto was happily asleep on Kyuubi's lap ; resting like a baby.

Sasuke heard the silent snoring and looked to him. He looked so beautiful asleep. Last night while Naruto was sleeping, he looked so saddened. During his sleep Sasuke saw little sad tear drops in his eyes. This night he had tears, but they looked happy.

Kyuubi noticed Sasuke staring at his little brother. He looked down and noticed his little brother sleeping. He smiled to himself, bent down to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Good night and pleasant dreams." Naruto spurns a little, kicking Sasuke on the side of his stomach.

_Damn, I have that feeling again. Jealousy. Why is that? All Kyuubi's doing is giving him a goodnight kiss on his cherubic face. His soft cheek against the brush of your lips. Better yet, his kissable, juicy lips or neck. Ugh, is this the consequence of sharing my blood or is this…real? I don't want to know, but I do know I will regret it._

Sasuke shout out of his seat, angrily. His face seemed anguished, and a little flushed.

"I'm going to bed." He announced before he stomped his way into to hallway.

Itachi and Kyuubi both stared puzzled at his sudden outbreak. Itachi looked back at Kyuubi, then saw the problem.

"Oh." Itachi murmured.

Kyuubi looked to him. "What was that about?"

Itachi smiled at him. "Oh nothing. It's pitch black outside. I think it's time we go to sleep."

"Uh…alright." Cautiously Kyuubi removed Naruto's head from his lap and placed it on the softest pillow on the couch.

At first Naruto, noticing the difference in the warmth and comfort, but grew into it.

Itachi was suddenly gone then reappeared with a blanket. He placed it on Naruto, before he set off to his room. Kyuubi followed after.

It was pitch black. There was no light anywhere to be seen. I wondered around, not knowing anywhere I would end up at or where I was at all. Then there was this bright light. It got bigger the closer I ran to it, then it engulfed me.

I feel like I'm lying on something soft and silky.

_"Naruto…"_

Someone's here.

_"Naruto…"_

I open my eyes and see that it's dark again, but not as dark as last time. There's light coming from a window to my left. I see that I'm lying on a bed

Flashes of complete darkness start to go through my mind.

From what I can tell, I feel very distanced away from the world. Like there was nothing around us; we were in our own universe.

I almost jumped from the feel of their cold hand. It sent shocks of lightning through me. It wasn't the bad your dead kind of feel, it was the good sparking life into you **and** in other places. It was embarrassing to feel the tempting erection.

But all the feeling I had now: fear, embarrassment, and timid disappeared; in that instance they were replaced by a feeling of passion when their soft, dead lips kissed against my alive ones.

I have another flash.

I was still flushed from the hot blooded, arousing make out session. My body trembled under his broad body. From the looks of him, it would seem he wasn't that strong and very scrawny. They laid on top of me, my arms were resting against my sides. It was like I was breathing for him. His head slid against my chest. Feeling the study beat of my heart, then they completely froze. They were listening to the sound of my breathing. I guess if you've been dead all your life you have never experienced this. It seemed exciting to him to hear the beat of my heart or my calm breathing.

After that their face rises to the view of my face, but I see a shiny glimmer in the darkness. They look like fangs if I squint. Before I knew it the fangs were gone, and along came a sharp pain in my neck.

I wrapped my arm around their neck, and combed my hand through their hair. Hugging them to me, and loving the sensual feeling I have. The feeling I had was so unbelievably erotic, I could feel my penis have a pressure in it.

Naruto blinked his eyes opened and could see from the blurriness of the room, he was alone. He noticed he was still on the couch. Naruto must of fell asleep during the movie.

"What a weird dream…" Naruto said to himself. "Wonder who that was."

"It was me."

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke lying on top of him. His pants were pulled down and Naruto's legs were propped on his shoulders.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted.

He kicked at the pillow he thought was Sasuke.

"What the fuck was that! Did…did I just? No."

I had a dream of SASUKE FUCKING ME!

"I must be loosing my mind." Naruto muttered.

He inched his way off the couch and stretched to his fullest reach.

It was Monday morning. The house was empty except for Naruto. Itachi had left a note on the refrigerator door for Naruto.

_Good Morning Naruto. Kyuubi and I have left the house to find "food" and Sasuke has left for school. I suggest you do not attend for Minato has called the police and reported you missing. Somehow he was able to convince the police that you were dead. But they wont call off the search until next month. AND it will take a WHOLE month for a vampire to get used to the "drinking" and controlling theirself. It would count for a full fledged vampire, but we have no idea how long if will take for a hybrid. Really you and Kyuubi are the first of your kind. So you will have stay home, since you do not have any supervision. If you are thirsty, think of this as your first practice controlling your thirst., because we don't have any blood stocked in the fridge. :]_

_Have a good day._

_Love,_

_Itachi_

"It's not like it's going to take a whole day for Itachi and Kyuubi to get back. I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Naruto said. His stomach growled.

He reached into the refrigerator, and noticed all of the blood they had was gone. It seemed like yesterday after all the drinking they did, they had millions of bottles of blood.

_Well_, he guessed, _practice makes perfect._

Naruto grabbed one of the coke bottles that sat in the back of the fridge and twisted the cap open.

"This should help a little. I'm still half-human aren't I."

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon. Itachi and Kyuubi still haven't arrived. Getting "food" must be harder today than unusual. Not that Naruto would know. Sasuke still hasn't arrived from school either. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had any after school activities; it didn't seem like he did.

The coke Naruto had earlier was starting to show it side effects. It didn't help any in keeping the hunger down. It just enhanced it. Naruto mouth was dry and constantly licking his lips for just a taste of blood. It was bizarre for Naruto to have that feeling. It was like just yesterday he was human and hankering for a sandwich. Now he's licking his lips, yearning for the taste of blood. And WHY wasn't he freaking out about this still?

Sitting in the house was getting boring. On every channel (4000 channels) it seemed like it was all the same show. The couch was finally hurting his butt to sit on. Even when he got up to walk around, just bending his body **to** sit on the couch, made his butt hurt.

Itachi didn't say it would be a problem if he just go out in the yard and walk around, just to get some fresh air.

He was just about to grab for the door handle of the front door when he remembered the police was looking for him. It wouldn't be good for someone to noticed him and call the police on him. Especially if Minato finds out about him still being alive. Now that would be bad.

Naruto was able to find a black cap. It'll have to do for now.

The sun rays felt very nice on his skin. It seemed like he's been locked up in a prison hole for a month. His skin looked so pale, as pale as Sasuke and Itachi. Little by little his pigments gave him color on his skin and before he knew it he had his tan back.

It was like the sun was happy to see him again. The heat of the sun seemed to hug him and squeeze him tight. Naruto tried looking up to the see sun, but his eyes still haven't adjusted to the new light. When he looked down, he noticed two people and a white large dog.

It was hard to see them because Naruto had sun spots from looking at the sun, but when they cleared he froze in place.

It was Kiba. Shikamaru. And Akamaru.


	10. Shikamaru Kiba and Akamaru

Alreadeh. Chapter Nine! Woo! Longest story I've ever written. Sooo...lets parteh! Gaara of the Funk. (Starts beboxing. Lmao.) Enjoy.

Also, sorry if mistakes are in here. I checked and checked over, but I proberly missed a few because it's like 12pm and I'm VERY sleepeh. Gotta wake up early. Damn school...

* * *

**My Life, Miserable.**

**Chapter Nine**

__

　Ohhh shit. This is bad. Yea, it wouldn't hurt if I just went outside and stayed in the front yard. WHY DIDN'T I PICK THE BACKYARD? Stupid me.

Maybe if I just, walked slowly to the door, they wouldn't notice me. Yea, just be inconspicuous.

Naruto kept his pace very steady, and tried not to make any sudden movements, that would distract them. The front door to the house wasn't that far, maybe if he was really tall, he'd reach in two steps, but luck wasn't on his side today it seemed. Naruto wasn't that tall. Last he check he was 5'9, but that was how long ago? Think it was when he got his check up during basketball practice.

The door was only three feet away from him. It was defiantly a good time to run. He was just about to when someone called for him.

"Hey!" They shouted.

It was Kiba. Naruto froze in his steps, fear stricken that Kiba might have recognized him. Just think of the consequences: they found out he's alive, word spreads to Minato, but worse yet to come…what would Sasuke do to him. WAIT A MINUTE!

Why would he care what Sasuke does to him? Sasuke couldn't woop him in a fight matter of face, he'd beat that little punks ass whenever, wherever he wanted to.

Enough! Think of a way to get away!

Naruto kept thinking, _Maybe he's not talking to me. Maybe he's talking to Shikamaru. Yea, that it. _Keeping that in mind, he continued his steps.

His foot was a foot away when Kiba called again, "WAIT! YOU IN THE BLACK HAT!"

__

DAMNIT! No, I can still get away. Just RUNNN!

Just before Naruto could make a dash to the door. Kiba's rough hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, can I have a sec sir?" Kiba asked.

__

No! No! No!

Naruto makes his voice go a octave down before replying, "Is there something you need son?" _Okay, that was weird calling him son. _He turned around to face his death, or something else he didn't know.

Have you seen this person? He went missing a few days ago." Kiba took out a white paper with Naruto's picture printed on it. It was the picture he took for picture day. He took it in his basketball uniform.

It felt like it he took that picture yesterday, instead of finding out his brother was still alive.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and the rest of his guy friends were sitting in the gym waiting for the cheerleaders to get their pictures taken. Sakura was there in line with them. She looked very cute in the standard light green, short, varsity cheerleader skirt, and her white top with our name printed on the front KHS Leaf (Okay, yea. I agree retarded thing to call a school. Leaf…what the hell?).

She was talking to Ino, who was as always showing off her legs or bouncing around. Naruto would always noticed her eyeing Shikamaru, who obviously didn't return the love. He kept looking at Temari who was standing by herself. She was noticeably embarrassed, always trying to pull her skirt down an inch longer. Temari's face was very red. It was like she been on the monkey bars, hanging upside down for an whole hour. Even more redder than Hinata, when Naruto's talking to her.

It was windy on that day. The news said a heavy storm was coming today, and there was a 60% chance of hell. The gym doors were already making a lot of noise. It was like the storm was fighting against them, trying to the storm inside.

It wasn't until Sakura went up to take her picture when the doors finally gave into the storm, and they busted open.

We all looked to the doors, shocked, by how much hell was coming inside the school, but we all turned our attention to the girls when they screamed. Their skirts had risen, almost over their bellies. All their panties were showing, most of them white, and spotless. Other's had polka dots or stripes. Some of them even had thongs on. Lacey thongs, clear thongs, you name they got it on.

Naruto looked over to Sakura hoping her skirt had went up also. It did. (Lucky me.) She had white panties on, and from what Naruto could see. Little strawberries, in all different kinds of angles. They looked like they were dancing for joy, for the temporary freedom they have.

Most of the basketball players, football players, and the even the photographer got a nosebleed from seeing the girls.

It was the most remember able day of the boys life.

"Nope, I never seem him in my life. But I'll defiantly keep a look out for him. Bye." Naruto turned to leave Kiba when Kiba stopped him again.

"It seems like I know you from somewhere. Do you have a son who goes to Konoha High?" Kiba asked, studying Naruto's shadowy face.

He was reaching for Naruto's hat when Shikamaru yelled, "Hey Kiba! Something's wrong with Akamaru!"

Akamaru was trying to pull Shikamaru over to where Kiba and Naruto was standing. He kept barking and whining.

__

DID AKAMARU RECOGNIZE ME!

Kiba was just about to run over to Akamaru when the giant dog got loose, and ran over to him. Naruto started to make a break for it when Akamaru pounced on his back.

"Ah! Akamaru stop it! Bad dog! GET OFF!" Naruto shouted at him, turning over. Akamaru kept licking his face, and stayed on him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Akamaru usually doesn't do this. He's a good dog." Kiba apologized, trying to get the dog off of poor Naruto, but he wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is up with him?" Shikamaru asked tugging at Akamaru's collar.

Finally they got him off, and Kiba kept apologizing explaining how good Akamaru is, telling him about the awards he got at dog shows and, begging him not to call the pound.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his face, wiping the dog saliva from his cheeks.

"It's alright. I would never do that to Akamaru." Naruto replied.

"Thank you. Thank-." Kiba stopped in mid-sentence.

"I'm sure it was an accident, it wouldn't be the first time he did this. I remembe-." Naruto stopped also.

He slowly looked up from the ground and saw Kiba and Shikamaru's faces. They looked like they'd seen a ghost, or someone who was supposed to be dead, but they're actually alive. Meaning Naruto.

"Uh." Naruto started to say.

"Nar-."

"Uto." Shikamaru finished.

"This…" Kiba took one of the flyers from the ground that he had dropped before when he was trying to wrestle Akamaru off of Naruto. He looked to the flyer to Naruto, until it finally registered.

To Naruto's surprise tears form from both, Shikamaru, and Kiba's eyes.

__

Oh great.

"Naruto, you're alive? You're supposed to be dead!!" Shikamaru yelled.

__

Now I see how Kyuubi felt when I asked that question too.

"Guess not. I'm alive and kicking." He replied, smiling crookedly.

"How can this be? We heard you never got home Thursday!" Kiba asked.

"We need to tell the police that we found you. Now they can call off the s-."

"No!! Don't do that!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from the ground and grabbing Shikamaru by the arms in lightening speed.

Naruto heard them both stop breathing for a second then resume.

"Dude! How-. How did you do that!" Kiba asked.

"It's…hard to explain." Naruto replied.

"We got all the time in the world." Kiba replied.

Naruto looked to Shikamaru who was nodding back, but he also had disbelief in his expression.

"You guys have to leave." Naruto demanded.

"Not until we know what's up?" Kiba said.

"I cant tell you."

That hurt both of them. Streaks of pain flashed through both of their eyes. It was like a stake was stabbed through Naruto's heart. Every since the day they became friends, Naruto could always tell Shikamaru and Kiba what was going on in his life, except the Minato thing. He just kept that to himself.

They made a promise telling they wouldn't keep any secrets from each other, unless it was so confidential that you didn't want to tell God.

__

I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I told them. They're my best friends. Nothing bad is gonna happen.

Giving in Naruto replied, "Yes", and quickly ushered them into the Uchiha's house.

They sat on the couch, looking exactly like Naruto when he first came into the house and saw the living room.

Immediately Kiba asked, "Who's house are we in!"

"They look very wealthy." Shikamaru complimented.

Naruto was reluctant to reply, but Kiba kept asking.

"It's Sasuke's and his brothers house." Naruto finally replied, ignored by the question.

Kiba gasped. "He lives here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru, looking not very surprised anymore.

"The same one." Naruto replied, plopping down on the couch.

Trouble just seems to come this month.

"Dude, that guy is rich." Kiba announced.

Not like they don't get the point now.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "Lets get to the explanation. First, why are you here? Second, why are you still alive? Third, what the hell is going on?"

Kiba instantly got serious.

"Well…" Naruto started explaining everything. Shikamaru stayed very quiet listening to everything he had said. Kiba was the very opposite. When he told him about Minato, he was…words couldn't describe how mad he was. Shikamaru and Naruto, mostly Naruto (because of his unhuman strength), had to hold him down. He was trying to go kick Minato ass for what he's done to him. Shikamaru kept very sane. Yea, he made face expressions, but they didn't last that long. Guess that's one of the good things about having a Mom and Dad who are very well known counselors.

Both of them were disgusted when Naruto told them about how he became a hybrid. Shikamaru was very interested in the process, even though he looked like he would barf at any detail. Kiba just wanted to know how did blood taste. They got a kick out of what his favorite blood was. He told them it was HIV. The questions they had for him were nonstop.

Forgetting all about blood, the hunger Naruto had for it was very noticeable now. It was like his stomach and my throat was on fire, yearning for the crimson material. The more he thought the word blood, or when he first drunk blood, the fire got hotter. It was going to engulf him soon and he's sure he wouldn't be able to control myself when it does. To add to that Naruto have his best friends over here, who are filled with delectable blood just for the tasting.

"Have you had any yet?" Kiba asked, leaning forward.

Should he lie? "No." He should of. Kiba leaned back into the couch, looking a little scared now.

"It's okay though. Itachi should be back with blood soon. So I'll be okay." Naruto reassured.

Kiba stayed back into the couch, but the sense of him being scared died away.

"Isnt that Sasuke's older brother?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"And he's the one who brought Kyuubi back?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, that would be me."

The whole room went completely silent, except for the fast heartbeats of Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Naruto, I didn't know we would be having guest. Especially _human _guest." Itachi said walking into the door, grocery bags in his hand, but I don't that would be food from the actual grocery store. It could be, but I doubt it.

He looked very cleaned up from yesterday. His skin looked like it had a little color, and his hair tied up into a little, short, messy ponytail, instead of his long, straight ponytail. The shirt he had on was a white shirt, it made him look a little scrawny because it was larger than him, and the blue jeans looked very fitting on him. If I didn't know he was a boy, I'd mistake him for a girl and my brother was his boyfriend. Kyuubi walked into the room next.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. The bags he held in his hands almost dropped when he saw the reason. He stared at Shikamaru and Kiba, who also stared at him back.

__

BIG TROUBLE!


	11. A New Vampire Gang In Town

Hellooo && **Happy Thanksgiving**! **RIP Turkeys**. Anywayyss, for all those who **review** this story you keep **me** very **happy**. Lately, I've been down in the gutters, and because of le reviews, I've been hyper. **Sooo ARIGATO**!**

* * *

**

**My Life, Miserable**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sasuke**

"Damnit, where could that idiot be?" Sasuke was just rounding another empty corner. No luck here. He decided to stop here for a minute so he could catch up on his breathing. It's not like he needed it, but his legs ached. He leaned against an alley wall and decided if he could communicate with Naruto. He tried it at first, but he wasn't sure if Naruto heard it at all.

Itachi was right about before. The imprint was dying. He needed Naruto to drink some more of his blood quickly, but how was he going to do that.

First Naruto was asleep, and the last he ate him. _Ate him… _Sasuke felt a little perverted, but slapped himself back to what most was important. So those times had been easy. It's not gonna be so easy-peasy now. He has enhanced senses. Naruto would have to agree for Sasuke to drink from him. Which he could tell from the dobe's attitude it would be either no (less likely) or a 'HELL NO' (100% likely). Sigh. Life could be a pain. If only he was still human, it be easy. Just use charm on him, proberly seduce him, then bite and suck.

Get over it Sasuke! He's not gonna let you have sex with him willingly. Keyword willingly.

SHUT UP ME! Sasuke slapped his forehead.

Let's just hope he hears me this time.

Sasuke quieted his surroundings, and concentrated on the blonde's brain waves. He should be able to connect to them right away since, they were linked by blood.

Found it!

There…he could see where Naruto was now. He was walking out the door of what looked like a bar. When he stepped into the alley, it all got dark. Sasuke pushed harder, and tried to focus more, but the connection completely disappeared.

__

Nu uh uh.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

What the hell was that?

He looked around. Was it someone interfering with the waves? No one was around that he could sense. No human or…creature. Then what was it?

The voice was heard again.

__

Nu uh uh. Naruto will be mine.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke snapped, jumping from the wall.

He jerked his head in all directions: blind spots, left, right. No one.

The voice was laughing this time.

"Come out! I know your there!" Sasuke shouted, but it was a lie. He knew he was vulnerable. Whoever this was, hid there presence and smell very cleverly.

_No you don't. Don't lie. I don't like it when people lie._

It was completely silent except for the people who were walking on the side walk, and stray cats with their beady yellow eyes staring at you.

_That was abnormal. Could I've been talking to myself? No. I'm a high classed vampire (the King and Queen's second son to be more exact) for pete's sake. Oh…I'm doing it now._

Sasuke left the alley and continued his search of Naruto.

****

_Naruto_

_"Weird…suddenly I feel perverted." Naruto said to himself._

Naruto was walking down a familiar street were all the petty stores lined the streets and had their daily sales. It was like walking on memory lane again.

He walked these busy streets with his gang: Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, and Ino. Almost on every Saturday, Ino and Sakura would drag them down here to carry their shopping bags while they shopped and scavenged anything they could find.

It would surprise anyone how much money or bags of cloths they need or any girl needs. But it was worth it when they were able to go into _Victoria Secrets _and see them giggle over lingerie and chatter or fight on which one would look better on whom.

He could hear their ghostly laughter and old topic gossip.

While Naruto was reliving his memories. The people who were around all stared at him. They muttered to themselves. They knew who Naruto was, except he wasn't aware of it.

__

That's that boy who went missing.

Are you for real?

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, isn't it?

Somebody should call the police.

He doesn't look like he went missing at all.

There chatters where still opaque to Naruto.

Still in memory lane, somebody snatched Naruto into a dark alley.

"YOU IDIOT!" They shouted.

"Who the hell!" Naruto snatched the person's hand off his shoulder, jumped a few feet away, then put his fist up.

"Do you still think you could beat me now?" Sasuke said. "Anyways. You idiot. You know you're not supposed to be walking around! You're supposed to be at home! WHAT IF YOU ATTACKED SOMEONE!"

"Well I didn't. So get over it." Naruto snapped back. "Why are you here!"

"I was looking for you." Sasuke replied, nonchalantly.

"Well good for you. Ya found me, now you can go home." Naruto retorted.

Very ignored, tired, and hungry Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm roughly, and dared to drag him home against the fledgling's will.

"Oh shut up. Everyone's waiting for you at home and Kyuubi's brain has completely shut down. By the time we get home all our cups will be broken, _if_ Itachi doesn't do something about it." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke didn't notice how ghostly Naruto's voice was, and how very seductive it was too.

"What?" His voice sounded very snub.

In sudden surprise Naruto grabbed Sasuke into a tight hug. His hands glided to the 'forbidden places'. His right hand fell on top of his pants, right on the zipper. Naruto's other hand caressed Sasuke's neck.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sasuke yelled, pulling at both hands.

Naruto ignored him and kept caressing the bulged that was building up, then tilted Sasuke's head over, and licked the bare pale neck. The red veins in Sasuke's neck instantly displayed themselves, pulsating and begging for Naruto to suck them dry.

Really unexpected Sasuke moaned. A little pleased smile cut into Naruto's face.

"You're enjoying this." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear before nipping on it.

Sasuke whimpered. "Stop. It."

"Not until I fulfill my satisfaction." Naruto replied, slipping in his hand into Sasuke's underwear. "Mm. Very warm down there."

Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's wrist and tried pulling his hand out his pants.

"I know you want it. You could easily tossed my arm away without my body being connected to it." Naruto whispered.

"I rather have you in one whole piece." Sasuke replied, successfully pulling it out, and slamming Naruto against the brick wall.

"Ouch. If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say it." A evil smirk played across his face. This wasn't Naruto at all. Of course it's his body, but it's not his mind. It's the vampire in him. The blood thirsty vampire. Naruto's beautiful blue eyes were replaced by a liquidly crimson. The sign to tell you that the vamp was hungry.

"We have to get you back now." Sasuke told him. It wasn't going to be easy though. Seeing him like this, he's gonna put up a fight.

"Sasuke, have you ever noticed that your really sexy when you're thinking?" Naruto revealed, then laughed.

The prince's face heated up, and his train of thought was on hold. Maybe this would be the only chance Sasuke would be able to have sex with Naruto. The only time to make out with him and take him for his.

__

No. This would be wrong. Technically rape.

"Sasuke take me. Please." Naruto whimpered. He sounded so helpless, and so…so seducing. "I need you _in_ me. Please. Someone love me."

Sasuke looked away. He felt if he looked at Naruto, he would just loose it and give in to his sin. Taking a chance he looked at Naruto. This time Naruto's right eye was it's regular eye color, and his left was still the thirsty red.

"Someone love me, hug me. _Someone _acknowledge my pain." The blonde said. Now both of his eyes were their color, but they looked very hollow. Like no life made them bright.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured. He grabbed him into a tight hug. "I will acknowledge your pain. Itachi will acknowledge your pain. Even Kyuubi, but you have to tell us when you're in pain." It was a surprise to him that he even said that. It just came out of his mouth without him thinking about it. He was gonna say something else, but nothing came to mind.

He didn't need to think of anything. That helped. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's torso, and he cried. Cried like a newborn child. All his pain, his sorrow, everything that hurt him to think of was spilling into little tears, and onto Sasuke's black school uniform coat.

_Oh shit. Now what do I do? _

Naruto was still crying on Sasuke. Sasuke thought he should do something that would help Naruto stop, but what. What was it that Mom used to do when Sasuke would have bad nightmares?

_Sing to him? I cant sing. I'll sound like a dying cat._

He kept thinking but that was the only solution that would pop into his mind.

_I'll just have to do it. How did that song start?_

__

Let them fly to you

Through the wavering, distorted sky

These two loves

That feel so close together

[ English Version of Yura Yura ]

Naruto's sobs started to quiet down. Seemed the song was working.

Maybe if I keep going I can get him to fall asleep.

_Even now, the shining, sparkling stars_

_Are shining on you_

_Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met_

_We made a single vow _

By the time Sasuke was done singing the song, Naruto fell asleep quietly on his shoulder. Seemed like he was out of it for a while now, but Sasuke didn't notice. It surprised him how his voice sounded. It sounded like Mother's, but more manly than womanly. Maybe he didn't sing so bad like he thought.

_Oh well, now's not the time to think about a career in entertaining._ He thought_._ _The sleeping beauty is drooling on my jacket_.

**Itachi**

Itachi was sitting on the living room, waiting for his brother and Naruto to arrive. It's only been a hour since Sasuke left to find Naruto. He should of found him by now. He kept thinking.

Kyuubi was in the room also. He was on the couch. After Itachi was able to stop him from breaking all the cups in the cabinets, Itachi walked him into the living room, and laid his head on his lap, softly stroking his hair till he eventually fell asleep.

While he was sleeping Itachi placed an illusion into his mind, to help him sleep better and not to have any nightmares about Naruto.

It wasn't till Itachi was on the verge of falling asleep, when Sasuke walked through the door with Naruto in his arms, sound asleep too.

Itachi lazily smiled at him, and looked down to Kyuubi. Very cautiously Itachi placed Kyuubi's head on a pillow, and Sasuke placed Naruto next to him his head on the other end. Itachi walked back into the room, and placed a white blanket on the both of them, before he disappeared into his room.

Sasuke stood there watching them.

He thought about their troubled past, and how Itachi and him were actually saviors to them. What if Sasuke didn't move here, what would of happened to Naruto? And Kyuubi? Saving that question for another day Sasuke walked to his bedroom door, wished a silent goodnight and went to bed.

****

A Week Later

It was Sunday afternoon. Everything was fine. Minato was still out looking for Naruto. Because of Naruto leaving the house a few days ago, someone called the police and the search was continued. Now they're more aggressive.

_"They say the woman who called, saw Naruto Uzumaki get snatched into an alley, and they think the kidnappers are planning to kill him now. __The police are still wondering why the kidnappers havent made a ransom for Naruto. __Now the police are searching the last place Naruto was last seen, the school of Konoha High."_

"I guess we'll have to wait another week." Itachi said, his head lying on Kyuubi's shoulder.

_"Yes. Yes, I understand. I will tell them now."_ The news reporter looked very concerned_. "It appears that we have two more citizens gone missing. Both of them are girls. One is Sakura Haruno and the other Ino Yamanaka. Both the girls also were classmates of Naruto Uzumaki, whose brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki died recently. These are the pictures of the girls. If you have any clue to where they might be or have seen them please call."_

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto shouted. "Why are people missing other than me! Have yall?" He glared at Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi put his hands up and said he had nothing to do with it.

Sasuke simply said, "I wouldn't touch them even if I were alive. They're so ignoring. Always bickering…"

Naruto then looked to Kyuubi, who looked as much as concerned as the reporter. He looked at Naruto, and in the simply expression Naruto knew Kyuubi didn't do it.

"Then who?" Naruto asked, standing out of the recliner. "Is it the same guys before? Havent either of you found any clue who they might be?"

"Nothing yet. They've been concealing themselves very carefully, except for the bodies they leave behind. We might not be up against novices like we thought." Itachi replied.

"Then we'll just have to search harder and longer." Sasuke suggested.

"Havent we've been doing that already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but is it working?" Sasuke retorted.

"No."

"Then harder."

"We're already coming home tired and drinking up this month's blood. If we work any harder we might-." Suddenly Kyuubi silences. He jumps from the couch, out the door, and he's in front of the living room window. In his hand he held a brown block that looked like a…brick. There was a little paper attached to it by a rubber band. Kyuubi is instantly back in the house, the paper in his hand. His expression was like someone stabbed him through his back. He dropped the paper, and his eyes were saucer eyed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, grabbing for the paper. The words took the breath out of Naruto.

****

I know what you are.

Vampires and half vampires.

I have Sakura and Ino.

I'm coming for you.

You have something I want.

**You have found what you've been searching for.**

**Us, the Akatsuki.**

* * *

Now the Akatsuki, makes their appearance, which they already did in the last chap I think...? =^-^=. On the lyrics Yura Yura. I know they're supposed to be centered. I cant get the thing to center... I save the page, it goes back to the left. Soo sorry.


	12. A Gang Called Akatsuki

_Helllooo! Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all have a good one!_

&& For those who dont believe in Santa Clause...He's real. Oh Yes. He. Is. Real.

I have him in my closet. :))

* * *

**My Life, Miserable  
Chapter Twelve**  
**  
EVERYONE I WOULD LIKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE!**

**Rest In Peace  
Itachi Uchiha  
12/13/2009  
**  
**Thank you :D .**

If you don't understand. The Itachi x Sasuke battle has started that day was the episode Itachi died. Sorry, if I spoiled it for you.

* * *

_At times I wish I could slow time and then make it even slower. In the current events I cant help but think it's my fault. It might be._

_Problems just keep adding. I take two steps forward and have to take a million steps back. Nothing is becoming easier, just harder._

_At times, no all the time. I wish I could just share the pain with him, so it wouldn't be so much of a burden, but what can I do? I started the pain. It's all my fault._

_We saved them. We thought we saved them. We took them under our wings and tried to make their life better. Seeing them now it looks like their life is fragile piece of string. Pull hard enough and the string will snap into two. Never to be fixed again. We cant help but think it's our fault also._

"We tried everything we can do, but nothing works. They ended up finding us while we couldn't find a single clue of who they might be. What is wrong with this picture?"

It was nighttime. Naruto and Kyuubi were supposedly asleep, but everyone knew they were as wide awake as Sasuke and Itachi. Instead of going to Itachi's room to sleep, he went to Naruto's room to keep him company.

Sasuke and Itachi were in the kitchen. Itachi laid his back against the counter, reaching behind him for his Bloody Mary martini, this time with 'blood' actually being involved with the liquor drink. Sasuke on the other hand settled for spiced blood as he sat a the dinner table.

They weren't talking. It was completely silent in the house except for the noisy song the crickets were making outside the house.

"Isnt the song crickets make beautiful? They soothe and relax you." Itachi informed.

"Should…" Sasuke started to say.

"We have done it? Should would have made them like us?" Itachi asked.

"Yes."

"Isnt it a little to late to ask that? Our blood is coursing through their veins Sasuke. You must get over it. What is done is done. Now we must think about how to get those girls back or something bad might happen that we surely will regret in near future."

"I understand I must come out of the past, but you cant help but regret and think what should of happened." He let out a sigh. "So what do you have plan?" Sasuke was now looking at Itachi, which Itachi returned his gaze.

"They left contact information on the back. We will have to see what they want."

"Then why havent we done it yet?" Naruto asked coming into the room.

"First we must think of some plan. Figure out our best defenses and best offenses." He took a sip of the martini. "Have you told anyone about you being a hybrid?"

"Just Kiba and Shikamaru, but you already know that." Naruto took a seat across from Sasuke.

"Then we must contact them." Sasuke says.

"You don't have to. We're already here." They heard footsteps come through the front door, and make their way into the kitchen. It was only Shikamaru who came in, beside him was a hairy creature. It looked very savaged, and uncontrolled. It snarled a little before Shikamaru flicked its nose. It was a wolf, but way bigger than a regular wolf would be.

"We know about Sakura and Ino. They left us a nice greeting gift." Shikamaru said.

"Hello Shikamaru." Itachi nodded to him, then looked to the wolf. "I see you transformed. Care to help us with this predicament?"

"How could I not. They are my friends." The wolf spat.

Kyuubi and Naruto both looked at the wolf stunned. Did they hear what they thought they just heard? DID IT SPEAK?

"It…it." Naruto sputtered.

"Talked." Kyuubi finished.

"Do you care to explain?" Itachi asked.

The wolf growled at Itachi, before it sighed and turned to Kyuubi and Naruto.

"I wanted to avoid this. Well I never thought it would actually happen." The wolf said.

"Taking too long." Itachi interrupted.

"Shut up!" The wolf snapped. "Naruto…Kyuubi." The wolf stands on his hind legs. Weirdly the wolf hair starts to recede back into its body. Slowly forms of a human was showing its self, till finally the wolf's long nose was back to a human nose.

It was quiet. Naurto and Kyuubi stared while everyone looked as if they've seen it before even Shikamaru.

"I'm a shape shifter."

"Aka a werewolf." Itachi added.

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! Werewolves are savaged people. We actually have dignity." Kiba explained.

"Having dignity doesn't make much of a difference."

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT! YOU'VE BEEN GETTING ON MY NERVES SINCE I MET YOU!" Kiba barked, taking steps closer to him.

"Idiot, would you put on some damn cloths! You do know you are naked right? No pants." Itachi reminded him.

Kiba instantly turned beet red and shifted back into a werewolf, I mean, wolf form.

"Would you two shut up. You two are like ignorant cavemen, fighting over who's gonna get the last piece of meat." Shikamaru spat.

"Didn't werewolves develop from cavemen? I think that's called evolution." Itachi retorted.

"Don't start with me leach boy. As you can tell not in the mood." Kiba growled.

"Nice comeback werewolf."

"SHUT UP! This is noo time for us to be bickering. We have to figure what is it that we are going to do." Sasuke shouted, slamming his fist on the table. It only took a second for the table to break in half and fall helpless to the floor.

"Then what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Obvious. See what the demands are." Kiba replied.

Everyone was sitting around the broken dinner table. Itachi sat in the middle of everyone since he was the one chosen to call them and do the negotiations. It was quiet again except for the constant ring of the phone. On the third ring, someone finally picked up.

"Hello. You have reached the Akatsuki residence. This is Tobi, how may I help you?" Their voice sounded a little childish.

"I would like to speak to-." Itachi was saying before Tobi interrupted.

"You must be the vampire squad. Is the dog and the boy with you?" Tobi asked.

"DOG!" Kiba shouted.  
On the other end Tobi laughed a little then there was yelling.

_TOBI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE! GIVE IT TO ME!_

"Who the hell is this!" The man asked.

"It's the 'vampire squad'." Itachi replied.

"Vampire squad…Oh. That squad. So you want the girls back? I thought you were gonna be nice enough to let us have them as a snack. Guess not."

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask who this is." Itachi said.

"For now just call me Van Gogh." They replied.

"Okay…" Itachi complied. "Why did you kidnap those girls?"

"Because you have something we want and we wont give them back, unharmed, unless we get what we want from you." Van Gogh replied.

"Then what is it you want?"

"We want the two half-breeds. Give us them and the girls wont be bloodless."

"And what else?" He asked.

"Don't you get it? They're gonna die."

"Itachi." Naruto hissed.

"I know there's gonna be more to that than just them dying."

"Ohh. You're a smarty. Well we're gonna make them immortal like us."

"Do you even know how to do it?" Itachi pressed.

"Nope, but they'll be the first to find out." He replied.

"So it's a game of chance…"

"Exactly."

"He cant do that. It's unfair to them." Shikamaru whispered.

"I can do anything I want." Van Gogh said. "So I guess everyone heard what I said. Well hear this too. The rendezvous will be at the alley by The Toad's Pad at sundown on Sunday. No earlier, no later. Pull some kind of trick and well…you get the point. If you know what's good for them you will meet with us." Then the phone clicked.

"Everyone understands?" Itachi asked before he hung up.

"Yes." They all replied.

"So who has a plan?" Kyuubi asked.

No one said anything.

"How about we just kick their ass, then run with the girls." Naruto suggested.

"And how would you know that would even work. They could out number us dobe. Think before you answer."

"Sh-." Kyuubi slapped his hand on Naruto's mouth before he finished.

"You two are pathetic." He said.

"I say we go, but we make a surprise attack. Every heard of doppelgangers?" Shikamaru proposes.

"What are those?" Naruto asks him.

"Clones simply, and where do we find these doppelgangers." Sasuke replies.

"Easy, you remember Kunkuro?" Shikamaru answered.

"You mean the creepy guy with the puppets?" Kyuubi asks.

"Yea. He knows how to make puppets look like real humans." Kiba replied.

"You mean like Pinocchio?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhat."

"So where do we find him?"

"Most likely at his home."

"Then lets go get him." Naruto jumped from his chair.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Kiba yelled.

"Uh…8 pm?" Naruto replied.

"When's the last time you looked at a clock. It's an hour to midnight." Kiba replied.

"What kind of high school student goes to sleep early when it's a weekend. I bet he's still awake." Kyuubi stood up.

"Then shall we make our way to his house and pay him a humble visit?" Itachi stood up also.

"Fine. Are we walking?" Shikamaru asked.

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"On Kiba's back." Shikamaru replied, from his expression it looked very painful.

"Then that's how your getting there unless you want to piggy back? Kyuubi? Naruto? Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Why cant we just take a car."

"Which is faster inhuman speed or a regular 200mph car?"

"Inhuman, I think?" Shikamaru replied.

"Then we're running. Who do you choose to be your taxi?" Itachi asked.

"I think I'll go with Kiba." Shikamaru answered.

This was the closet anyone was going to have to make time slow down. Everything they passed was like a stretched out blur. You could see nothing clearly happen, except if your eyes were enhanced.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. It looked very enchanted. The light of the stars shining down on everything. He looked at his supernatural friends. They looked very enchanted. Their legs barely moving, but you could tell they were moving faster anyone could ever. The streets lights made them look beautiful. The vampire's porcelain skin. Kiba's beauty didn't exactly match the vampires but he was close.

What did Shikamaru look like? A regular old human with nothing special except for his brain. It's never happened before to him, but is this was jealously feels like? A sting in the heart? Depression? Or worse?

"His house is at the end of this street." Kiba shouted to everyone.

"Then lets hurry and get there." Naruto shouted back, speeding up.

The lights were on in certain places of the house. It was a big house: three story, cabin style, house. In one of the rooms with the lights on, a man walked across the window.

"That's Kunkuro." Shikamaru said, inching himself off of Kiba. From the looks of it, it looks for uncomfortable for the balls.

"Then lets get up there. Take the front door?" Kyuubi asked.

"Doesn't matter." Itachi was already at Kunkuro's windowsill.

We heard Kunkuro say, "Who the hell are you?" then Itachi jumped in. Sounded like he silenced him.

Everyone else went through the window, while Kiba and Shikamaru took the stairs since they couldn't jump that high.

"What tha fwack are you dowing?" Kunkuro mumbled, his mouth still being covered by Itachi.

"We're here to make a deal." Itachi replied, releasing him. "To warn you. If you tell anyone about this or even mentions it, scream, or anything that would alert our presence, then I must kill you without any hesitation. Understand?"

"Uhhh, y-yea." Kunkuro replied, walking over to his bed and sitting on it. "W-what is you want?"

"We want you to make us doppelgangers. You specialize in puppets, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I do." Kunkuro replied. "Wait, arent you Sasuke Uchiha from class 1-D?"

"You are correct."

"And arent you…Naruto and Kyuubi? I heard you were missing and you were dead." Kunkuro asked.

"As you can see we're fully alive." Kyuubi replied. "Somewhat."

"Back to the deal. We need you to make doppelgangers like Naruto and Kyuubi. Life-size and believable. If you can do it." Itachi demanded.

"Oh I can do it. Trust that. Just when do need them?"

"Before Sunday." Kiba said coming into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IS THAT A FUCKING WOLF!" Kunkuro shouted.

"Shush. You idiot." Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry. Before Sunday! I cant do that. It'll take at least Tuesday morning."

"We don't have that long. Why cant you make it that early?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it'll take me tomorrow to get the supplies, draw sketches, measure them, and a lot more things." Kunkuro explained.

"We can do half that stuff now." Naruto said.

"Then I could be done by Sunday, but that's not a guarantee." Kunkuro says.

"Then lets get started while we have the chance." Kyuubi demanded.

* * *

_Kiio:_ Isnt this supposed to be a NaruSasu? Meaning kissing touching and...ugh. Never mind, too nasty to think about...

_Kiionay:_ You shut the furk up. Yeaa, there's supposed to be NaruSasu && the embracing, love making, kissing, hot sex...(drooling)

_Kiio:_ You're so damn perverted. You must have gotten that from Dad. Anyways...what Kiionay is going to say is sorry, that there havent been any SasuNaru baby making.

_Kiionay:_ (Wipes mouth) GOMENSAI!


	13. AN: My Explanation

*Notices all the pppl who read my stories glaring at me intensely* "Ummm, Hello everyone..."

Okkkay, I HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR EVEEEEERYTHING! Nooot eveeeeerything, I'm not that guilty or smart, but yea. I have an explanation why I havent been posting up the chapters. Okkkaay, I'm In High School. That's one reason. Seccoond reason. ALGEBRA MOTHA EFFIN ONE IS EFFIN HARRRRD! I have a D in that classs! I'm not in trouble for itt. Havent been grounded for it...which is weirrrrd. But I have been trying my best to bring it up && usually when I do bring up my Algebra my other grades go down...soo I have a 65 in Physical Science which I think is a D...Idkkk xL [ Quack. ] Theeen I have Leap Testin coming up which I think everyone else does too.

Also I'm working on my ownn manga and yaoi pairing. I decided to use my brother, Kiio's name in the manga cause I like it, which he doesnt know cause he would totally kill me if he found out I was using his name and pairing him up with another boy... _ _ Shhuush, I think he's coming! _ _ Forget it false alarm. Alsssoo, I'm in Drama, which makes me a Thespian . [WWOOOO GO THESPIANS!] Sooo we're having a Renaissance fair coming up. Sooo I'm the cat in Pinocchio, which is awesome! X3 MEEWWW MEEEW. Theen I'm Dorothy in The Wiz so blaaah. I know you dont wanna hear about all that. But yea I've been busy with those stuff and I haven't been able to do any writing until noww actually. Which I WILL TRY and do some writing over Easter Break :) Soo hopefully yea. Sooo I understand if you wanna kill me, buuuut PLEASE DONT DO IT! :"( WAAAAAAH :"(

Alssso in Drama, I have meetings this whoole week and next week and weeks after that until I think May... Soo I wont be able to do anything until 5:30 which that is around my study time and getting ready for tomorrow time...so only time I'd be able to type something is at 9pm I guess...but I get distracted TV toooooo easily. Soo Ima go on vacation this Easter at my sis which is boring there soo all I have to do to entertain myself is watch anime, read manga, watch TV, and work on the storiess (3) I have three stories actually to tell the truth.

The three stories going on:

1. Cursed [ ItaSasu. I wont tell you no more than that, because some special person is going to get to read the first chapter ]

2. Where The Sakura Trees Bloom [ KiioRioko. Those are my two special pairings.]

3. Monochrome Amour [ That's the manga I'm drawing. I can draw very good actually :) KiioRioko ]

OOOH Right!

I know I've been writing Amnesia too. That wont get finished any time soon, so I might as well take it down for now. FOR NOW :).

Also just to say I've been DRAWING My Savior, My Love. I got through the part were Naruto is outside waiting for Sasuke...blah blah blah. But I quit, because my Naruto look's like crap...& Sasuke...just forget it... Insert Sad face here .

Soo that's it. That's all I have to say for myself. Sooo it's your decision if you'll kill me or not. PLLEAASSE DONT! I'll give you my brother :)).

Byyye Byee 3


	14. Last Author's Note

Maaah haaah! Thiis is goin to be the last A/N. Soooo yaaaay! I kno your all like if this girrl puts up another A/N and not the storrry I am gooin to kill her!

Gooomenasai :'[

Buuuut I havee good neews. School is aallmost over! I only have 11 days [ school days not weekends ] until it's oveer! Soo yaaaay everyone clap. *Issh the only one clapping* _ _ Sooo mean :[.

Because of that I have no choice but to write stories and finish my stories. If you remember my manga. I'm not doin it anymore. I quit it. Daamn I'm such a quiter. :'{ Okkkaaay blaah blaah about that.

Another good is that my friends are on here soo you can read their stories until I post up my chapters! SOOO YAAAAAY! One of my friends is Hikuro Yasei. That is my nee-sama [ She's nott acutally but yeeah she's like one ]! :D Soo treat her nicely and another is my other nee-sama [ same for her ] MurasakiNekoTenshi right now she has no stories, but you can read her favorites if you like.

Soo pretty simple expect chapters in 11 school days :D


End file.
